Whole Again
by CaptainSwanSolo
Summary: Emma was a modern day princess in hiding, and Killian was her high school sweetheart. Having been forced apart when Emma had to return home to her country, what will happen when they meet again for the first time in four years? Captain Swan AU with some daddy!Killian feels. (For those who asked: tiny bit of SwanFire at the start of Chapter 1, but trust me Neal is NOT in the story)
1. Prologue

**Hello again! So this is actually a fic I wrote last year, but didn't get round to uploading so you'll be able to tell the writing style is slightly different. It's only a few chapters long but it needs editing, so I think I'll be posting once or twice a week (first chapter will be up tomorrow though!). Having said that, reviews/follows/favourites make me happy, so I might cave and post more frequently if you guys are nice!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own OUAT or any of its characters. *sigh***

Prologue

Emma watched from her bedroom window as Killian left. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she knew this would probably be the last time she would ever see him.

Emma was 15 when she first met Killian. She had just moved to New York after her family had been forced to flee _another_ home after _another_ attack. Ever since her grandmother, queen of a small country called Sierna, had refused to cave into demands of abdication from a jealous count, bounty hunters had been hired to kill the royal family. In order to protect the throne, her father had been left with no choice but to leave the country, taking seven year old Emma, her mother and her younger brother Henry with him. However, the price on their heads meant those after them were relentless, and as a result Emma would have to move home every couple of years or so.

Due to this, Emma had never had any real friends. She felt like an outsider wherever she went, no one willing to let the new girl join their already formed cliques. It also didn't help that she had adopted a timid facade in order to blend into the crowd; the less attention she received, the lower the chances of her family being discovered. As a result, however, she was often bullied and picked upon, but she took it all silently. She knew she had no other choice; her life and that of her family's literally depended on it.

It was no different when she had started school in New York. The jocks had immediately started to pick on her, pushing her around and calling her names. Despite this, she remembered her first day fondly, as it was the day that Killian had walked into her life.

 _Emma saw the mob of football players coming her way as she walked down the corridor to her locker. They were dressed in their football kit, walking with a swagger that would have you think their fathers owned the school. She could tell they must be about a year or so older than her, all at least a few inches taller and quite well built, but she didn't have any time to dwell on any of that as she could immediately tell they were up to no good._

Here we go again, _she thought, keeping her head down in the hope that just maybe they might ignore her. She met an abrupt stop, however, as one of them pushed another straight into her, causing her to drop her books._

 _"Watch where you're going, sweetheart," the one who had pushed his friend taunted, earning a laugh from the group._

 _Emma internally fumed, crouching down to gather her books._ Keep laughing buddy. I could take you out with one blow if I wanted to _. She had been taught many forms of self-defence in case she was ever attacked by a bounty hunter, and right now she was itching to use some of those skills on the group of self-righteous idiots standing in front of her._

 _"Oi! New girl!" the same guy shouted. "I'm talking to you! You don't walk into our team captain and not apologise!"_

 _Emma stood up with her books and feigned her best frightened look. "I- I'm sorry," she stuttered, turning to face the captain._

 _She was about to continue her apology, but her breath caught the moment her eyed landed on his face. Dark brown hair, a perfect amount of scruff covering a chiselled jaw and the deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen looked back at her._

 _"It's no big deal," he replied with a genuine smile, the accent accompanying his smooth voice causing Emma's stomach to flip a little._

Damn it, Emma, _she chided herself._ This guy's a good for nothing jock. Stop getting distracted.

 _"Oh yes it is," another one of the team members cut in, knocking her books out of her hands again. "She needs to learn how things work around here." She heard the group laugh once more and walk away as she bent down once more to retrieve her books._

See! Good for nothing jock! _She took one last look at the retreating group and set off to put her stuff in her locker before heading home. As she was leaving the school gate, though, she was caught by surprise._

 _"Hey, sorry about earlier," she heard familiar voice say, causing her to spin around. Just as she'd expected, it was the football captain._

 _"What?" she asked, not quite believing what she heard._

 _"I said sorry," he repeated. "About earlier today - the way the guys treated you."_

 _Emma scoffed, her anger rising. She hated people like this. "Sorry? If you were really sorry you would have stopped them,_ captain! _" she spat. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to raise her voice, but this day had been one bad moment after another and she could no longer hold it back._

 _The captain froze momentarily, clearly not expecting her lash out like that. Just as she was about to follow up with another witty comment, he spoke. "Look, love, I only came to apologise for their behaviour. What they did wasn't right, but if you don't want my apology then I'll be off!"_

 _He started to walk away, but Emma wasn't finished yet. "Don't call me love!" she warned. "And if you didn't agree with what they did, you should have said so in front of them, not when they're not around like a coward!"_

 _"Don't call me a coward,_ love _," he gritted out, narrowing his eyes dangerously, which Emma, of course, ignored._

 _"And I said don't call me love,_ coward _," she retaliated. "Besides, that's exactly what you are if you can't stand up to your posse!"_

 _His eyebrows shot up in disbelief, his face still a mask of anger. "And you're so much better, aren't you? Being so bold in front of me but being too afraid to say anything then!"_

 _"Don't think you know me!" she shouted, defensively._

 _"And don't think_ you _know_ me _!" he shouted back. The two had somehow inched closer together while they were arguing, now standing almost nose to nose. They glared defiantly at each other for a few long seconds, before Emma turned on her heel and started stomping off._

 _She felt her arm being pulled back moments later and shrugged away, knowing it was the captain. "What do you want?!" she glared at him._

 _He sighed. "I truly am sorry," he said, his voice much calmer than before. "You're right, I should have said something then and I'm sorry." He then held out his hand and flashed her a brilliant smile before continuing. "By the way, the name's Killian Jones."_

 _Emma searched his eyes for a moment, and when she was satisfied that he was being completely genuine, she took a calming breath. "That's okay I guess," she relented, an uninvited smile pulling at her lips as she shook his outstretched hand. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan."_

Emma could no longer hold back the tears as she remembered how they had talked all the way to her house after Killian had offered to walk her home, and how quickly they had fallen in love with each other. She had tried so hard to keep him out, knowing from experience that letting people in usually led to pain, but the idiot had persisted. In a matter of weeks he had earned her trust and taken down her walls, and neither of them could have been happier.

They had dated for three years, and their love for each other had outshone everything else, making them completely inseparable. Killian had even gone to NYU in order for them to stay together. Now, though, they were being pulled apart by circumstances beyond their control.

Just last month news had come that the count threatening the royal family of Sierna had been captured. At first Emma was ecstatic, as it meant her family was no longer in danger. She knew her parents and brother would be returning to Sierna and that her grandmother may even step down and allow her father to take the throne. What she hadn't expected was that she would have to go with them.

When she found out, she was crushed. Even though Henry would be be the future monarch, the people wanted their princess back to help rebuild the country. The uncertainty of the last eleven years had heavily affected trade with neighbouring nations, resulting in insecurity and an increase in poverty, and now Emma was needed to help return her country to its former glory. But as much as Emma wanted to help, it broke her heart.

She could no longer go to NYU with Killian. No longer spend her next four years with her beloved boyfriend, studying at the same college. No longer live out their dreams of getting married someday and settling down with a family of their own. The only way there would even be a remote chance of a happy ending with Killian was if he moved to Sierna with her, but that would mean he would have to give up his future as Sierna's universities were severely lacking. There wasn't a chance in hell she was going to let him do that.

She had contemplated just breaking up with him, but then decided he deserved better than that. She had consulted her parents about telling Killian the truth, and when they agreed Emma told him everything.

He accepted what she had to do, even though she could see it written on his face how much it was killing him to let her go, and they came to a mutual a agreement that a long distance relationship just wouldn't work. She did want Killian to see her real home at least once though, so he had come with them to Sierna and stayed for a week, leading them to where they currently stood; Killian walking away from the palace while Emma looked on, never to see each other again.

 **I know, It's sad. But they're reunion will be in the next chapter so yay!**

 **Also, I'm English, so football = soccer.** **(I'm sorry, I'm a huge footie fan and it was physically hurting me to use soccer. I apologise for any confusion.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for your feedback, including the guest reviewers who I can't reply to individually! I can't believe how many of you have followed already :o As promised, here's the first chapter. Next one will be up either Wednesday or Saturday. Enjoy, and I look forward to any comments!**

 **Update: I was asked about the Neal/Emma pairing at the start of this chapter, and I just wanted to clarify that Neal is NOT in the story, only referenced a few times. This is a Captain Swan story through and through. Thanks for the advice, though, and I hope this clarifies any doubts!**

 _Four years have passed. Emma is 22 and Killian is 23_

Chapter 1

Emma was sat on a park bench in London, watching over her daughter, Elizabeth, as she played on the climbing frame. Sighing heavily she pulled out the picture of her wedding day from her purse, contemplating all that had happened since.

It had been almost four years since the day she'd married Neal. Neal was a wealthy duke from a nearby kingdom and had offered to help Sierna rebuild after its many years of struggle. On arrival, however, he had been captivated by Emma's beauty and insisted on making her his.

It had only been a few weeks since Emma's break up with Killian at the time, and Emma was far from ready for a relationship. However, Neal had persisted, and when he offered to give Sierna unlimited support in place of the otherwise limited funding he had originally proposed in return for Emma's hand in marriage, she agreed, despite her family's reluctance and strong objection.

Emma was sure she would never meet someone like Killian again. She knew she wouldn't ever love another like she loved him, and since Neal was a nice man she had decided that she may as well accept his offer. However, only days later she had started to feel sick, and soon found out she was pregnant with Killian's child. Upon discovering this she broke off the engagement and decided to find Killian instead.

After failing to get a hold of him directly she had called NYU, only to be told he had transferred to a different course at an Irish university. She searched for him for over a month, but all leads turned to dead ends. When she realised she was no closer to finding him than she had been when she had first started looking, Emma was devastated.

She was certain she would be left to raise her child alone, as she couldn't imagine that Neal would still want to marry her after learning she was carrying another man's baby. Her spirits were lifted, however, when Neal had told her he'd fallen in love with her, and that he would marry her regardless and be the father to her child. This resulted in a quick wedding in order to conceal the pregnancy, albeit a grand one on her mother's insistence, and the two (well, three) had lived happily since.

Until the crash last year.

Neal had been killed in a car accident, and Emma had once again been left alone. By the time the news of the accident had reached her and she had made her way to the hospital, he was already gone.

Emma had spent the next few months mourning him. She stayed strong for Elizabeth, but ultimately she missed having someone by her side, someone to take care of her. She had loved Neal, not as much as she'd loved Killian, but had loved him nonetheless. After allowing her to deal with her grief in her own way for the best part of a year, her parents suggested that she take a break, some time for just herself and Elizabeth.

Emma eventually took them up on their offer and booked a preliminary two week holiday to London. Three days in here she was, sitting on a park bench in London, watching her daughter play on the climbing frame.

"Mommy, look at me!" Elizabeth squealed as she slid down the small slide.

"Well done, sweetie!" Emma praised, and Elizabeth gave her a brilliant smile in return as she went back around the other side to climb up again. Emma watched on to make sure she wouldn't fall, smiling softly as her daughter brushed her dark brown hair out of her deep blue eyes.

 _She really looks like him_ , Emma thought, allowing her thoughts to drift to Killian for not the first time in the last year. _I wonder where he is now_. Lost in thought as she was, she jumped when a sudden masculine voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Mommy, huh?" the man said. "Congratulations."

Emma turned her head so fast she almost got whiplash. She was stunned speechless. There, standing before her, was Killian Jones.

"Hello, Emma," he greeted her with a wide smile.

She couldn't believe it. Four years ago she had searched for him everywhere. Now, when she least expected it, here he was, standing right in front of her.

Her emotions were in turmoil. Her heart was racing from just being near him again, but aching as she thought about how much she had missed him. She was delighted to see him again, but at the same time there was an anger present that he hadn't come to her when she had needed him most. She knew it was stupid the blame him, but the idiot hadn't even left a traceable phone number! She wanted to hit him for being so stupid, but even more she wanted jump into his strong arms and laugh and cry and sob while she let out all the emotions she was barely keeping at bay.

And then the questions started racing through her mind. Where had he gone? Why did he cut himself off so completely? Does he still have feelings for her too? What if he's with someone else? Does she tell him about Elizabeth?

Her head was spinning.

"Emma?" Killian asked, concern marring his face. It was then she realised she had just been staring at him for the last minute.

Emma swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Hi. How are you?" she asked, smiling when the corners of his mouth lifted into his signature smirk.

"Rather good, darling. You know, I'm a fairly popular person these days. Everyone seems to love me." He finished with a wink and Emma didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact he clearly hadn't changed one bit.

"Same old Killian," she smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

"How about you?" he asked, his voice now gentle. "I heard you were married, but I hadn't known you had a daughter as well."

Emma's mouth fell open at his last sentence and Killian's face told her he hadn't meant to let that information slip. "You knew I was married?" she asked, equal parts surprised and curious. "How?"

Killian scratched behind his ear - a habit that instantly told her he was either nervous or hiding something. "Err... you know. The news," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Killian?" Emma probed, giving him her 'I know there's more to this than you're telling me' look. When he didn't respond, she continued. "You don't get news from Sierna easily."

"Well... I..." he stuttered, looking for all the world like he was guilty of actively seeking out information about her. "I may have looked you up every day for the first few months after we parted ways. After you were married, I stopped, as I knew you being looked after. I needed to know you were okay."

Killian's voice had reduced to a whisper by the time he finished speaking, his gaze fixed on his feet. Emma could feel her heart rate pick up as the realisation that he still cared for her sunk in, and she wanted nothing more in that moment to crush him in a tight hug and never let go. She thought better of it, however, telling herself that just because he cared didn't mean he was single or still loved her. Regardless, she was glad to hear he hadn't simply forgotten and moved on.

After wracking her brain for something to say, she settled for, "that's really sweet," smiling at him warmly. Killian lifted his eyes to meet hers, and as their gazes locked Emma knew without doubt that she was still very much in love with him. Even years apart had done nothing to diminish her feelings.

"Mommy," Elizabeth called, interrupting their moment. Emma turned to look at her daughter, and her chest squeezed as thoughts of everything that had happened since she had last seen Killian crossed her mind once more. There was so much he didn't know, most of which he had the right to, but Emma knew now was not the time or place, so she pushed them aside for later and focussed on Elizabeth instead.

"Yes, sweetie?" Emma asked, as Elizabeth tugged insistently on her arm.

"I wanna play on the swings!" came the overly enthusiastic reply, earning a sigh from Emma. She was far too exhausted to accommodate her daughter. The day's events so far had worn her out both physically and emotionally.

"Maybe next time, baby. Mommy's too tired right now," she tried to persuade Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pouted. "Please please please!" she begged, giving her best puppy eyes which Emma found almost impossible to resist. It was the same look Killian used to give her to get her to agree to something. She was about to reply when Killian beat her to it.

"Tell you what, how about I play with you," he offered, crouching to Elizabeth's level, "if your mother doesn't mind of course." He gave Emma a questioning look, to which Emma could only smile and nod.

To say that was unexpected would be an understatement. She watched as he lifted up Elizabeth and carried her towards the swings, before sitting her down carefully and gently pushing to get her swinging.

Emma's heart swelled as she watched father and daughter laughing and playing together for the first time. She had to blink rapidly to stop the tears which threatened fall, and her chest squeezed painfully at the thought that neither of them were aware of the truth and significance the moment held.

It killed her that Killian didn't know. Emma wanted to tell him so desperately, but she was afraid of how he would react. Sure, Elizabeth didn't know either, but she was small and couldn't remember Neal, and Emma knew it would take only seconds for her to accept Killian was her father if she was told as much. She wouldn't be able to bear the pain, though, if Killian hated her for keeping Elizabeth from him all these years, or worse, wanted nothing to do with their little family at all.

She quashed those thoughts immediately, reprimanding herself of thinking so little of the man she knew held more love than anyone she had ever met. She checked the time to see it was nearing 4pm, and composed herself before walking over to the pair.

"It's getting late," she told Killian. "We should get going."

"Aye, of course," he replied, moving to take Elizabeth off the swing. The three made their way back to the bench Emma had been sitting on, and Emma strapped Elizabeth into her stroller before tugging on her summer jacket.

"Thanks, Killian," Emma said, a genuine smile on her face.

"''Twas no trouble, lov- lass," he replied. Emma pretended to ignore his slip. "Have you any plans for this evening?"

"Not really."

"Well then, would you honour me by having dinner at my house? With your prince of course," he quickly added.

Emma's swallowed thickly as Neal came to mind. She took a deep breath before replying. "He's... not here."

Killian's brow furrowed, a deep frown evident on his face. He knew something was wrong immediately. "What is it?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

Emma silently cursed his ability to read her so well - _Like an open book_ he used to say. She avoided the question though by answering his initial one. "Nothing, but yes. We'd love to come for dinner."

Killian didn't look convinced, but didn't press for an answer, knowing it would only push her away. "Great," he replied instead. "How are you getting home now?"

"Walking. The hotel's only a few minutes away."

"Ah, you must be staying at the Marriot," he stated knowingly.

Emma raised an amused eyebrow. "Yes we are. How do you know that?"

Killian let out a small laugh. "Lass, I've been working round these parts for two years. I pass the Marriot daily."

"Oh," Emma said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I'll walk you to your hotel, seeing as it is my usual route. I live nearby so I'll pick you up this evening at 6.30?"

"Sounds great," Emma smiled.

The rest of the short journey was spent in idle chatter, and once at the hotel Killian bid them farewell before heading home. That left her with two hours before he would be back to pick them up.

Entering her hotel suite, Emma allowed herself a moment to process the events that had just occurred. He head was swimming with thoughts and emotions she had locked away when she'd married Neal. Although, that wasn't entirely true - every time she used look at Elizabeth she would be reminded of Killian. She had grown to love Neal, but that love wasn't even close to the love she still had for Killian Jones.

Killian Jones. The man had been back in her life for barely an hour and already she could feel her heart flutter. The sheer joy she felt at having him back once she overcame her initial shock was overwhelming.

At the same time though, the thought of having to explain the whole truth to him weighed down on her heavily. How was she supposed to tell a man she hadn't seen for 4 years that the 3 year old girl he'd only just met was his daughter? She needed to call her parents.

After kicking off her shoes and taking off Elizabeth's as well, Emma pulled her phone out her bag and flopped onto the bed, dialling her mother's phone.

"Hi Emma!" her mother, Mary Margaret, greeted when she picked up at the other end. "Hold on, I'll facetime you so your father can talk too." She heard some rustling and soon she could see the image of both her parents on her screen.

"Hello sweetheart. How are my beautiful girls," her father, David, said.

Emma couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips when she saw her parents. "Hey Mom, hey Dad. We're both fine, aren't we Elizabeth?" she replied, addressing the final part of her sentence to her daughter.

The three hear old came running over to the bed when she realised her grandparents were on the phone. "Hi papa! Hi nana!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Elizabeth!" both adults gushed. Elizabeth gave them a wave before distracting herself with some toys.

"How was your day, Emma?" her mother asked.

Emma sighed. "Eventful."

David raised his eyebrows. "Eventful? Care to elaborate?"

"Well, you'll never guess who I met at the park..." She started. When her parents stayed silent, she continued. "...Killian."

The shock on their faces said it all. Both of them gasped. "As in... Killian Jones?" Mary Margaret finally asked.

"The one and only."

"What happened?"

"A lot - ish. I mean he seemed to know that I was married, but he said he didn't know about Elizabeth. He also thinks Neal is still... alive, but suspects something's up since he's not here with us." She continued to tell them about her encounter in detail, which she finished with, "and so he's picking us up in about an hour and a half."

"I see. So he doesn't have any idea Elizabeth is his daughter," David more stated than asked.

"No, he doesn't - but, Dad, you should have seen the way he played with her at the park. They've already taken a real liking to each other, and seeing him again today... I realised I still love him, and I think he might still love me too."

"Really?! That's great!" Mary Margaret squealed, before continuing in a more serious tone. "Emma, you should tell him soon. He deserves to know. "

David nodded. "Your mother's right. If he really loves you, which from what you said I'm willing to bet he does, he'll be delighted when you tell him. If he's half the man I remember he won't run, and if he does then he'll be answering to me."

Emma chuckled at her father's threat. "I don't think there'll be any need for that. He's just as gentlemanly as he was four years ago."

"Good," he smiled. "So you'll tell him?"

"Yeah, soon," Emma agreed. "For tonight, though, I'll only tell him that Neal's no longer with us. See how he reacts. Elizabeth can wait for another day."

"Whatever you think is best," Mary Margaret replied, an understanding smile in place. Emma smiled back.

"Anyway, I better get going. We need to get ready. Love you both."

"We love you too. Bye, honey, and take care," Mary Margaret replied.

"I will. Bye." The screen went blank as the call ended and Emma sighed. Her parents were right about telling Killian about Elizabeth soon, but she wasn't ready just yet. Either way, the conversation with her parents had definitely eased her mind and she was far more prepared mentally for this evening than she had been half an hour ago.

Emma threw her phone onto the other side of the bed and decided to get to work on preparing for dinner. Tonight was going to be a big night.


	3. Chapter 2

**I was supposed to have this edited and posted by Wednesday but exams are round the corner so I just didn't have the time. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows and favourites!**

Chapter 2

Emma stood in front of her hotel room cupboard and just stared. She was struggling to figure out exactly how much to dress up. It wasn't like this dinner was a date, it was simply two old friends catching up over food (as Emma had to keep reminding herself), but at the same time she didn't want to look too casual. Unable to decide for the moment, Emma opted to get Elizabeth ready first instead.

She put Elizabeth in a knee length blue cotton dress, which matched her eyes, and pinned her hair back with blue clips of the same colour. Seeing as it was a relatively cool August evening, she decided to go with white tights instead of socks, and finished off dressing Elizabeth with little white shoes.

Once her little girl was ready, Emma returned to her wardrobe, finally deciding that her favourite jeans and a sheer green blouse, which had a bit of shimmer to it, would do nicely. She curled her hair and left it down, finishing off her look with some lipstick and black sandals.

Just as she was about to grab her purse, a knock sounded at the door. Giving herself a final once over, Emma made her way to open it. The sight made her jaw drop.

Behind the door, Killian was standing dressed in tight black jeans, a white form fitting t-shirt and a black leather jacket. The v-neck of the t-shirt allowed a perfect amount of chest hair to be seen, and around his neck hung the silver chain with a sword and skull Emma had given him way back on his 17th birthday.

Killian started to smirk at Emma's reaction, opening his mouth for a snippy remark, before he took in the rest of her. She looked stunning. With her semi-casual look and light makeup her natural beauty shone through, and Killian was left speechless.

As the two adults stood staring at each other, Elizabeth came bounding to the door. "Killy!" she squealed excitedly as she went straight to him, and Killian took his eyes off Emma for a moment to pick Elizabeth up.

"Hello, lass. You look lovely," he complimented Elizabeth with a contagious smile. "And Emma, you look... beautiful."

Emma felt a blush crawl up her cheeks under his intense gaze. "Thanks, Killian. You look pretty good too."

"Don't I always, love?" he replied, finally finding that smirk and eyebrow wiggle he had been looking for earlier. Emma just rolled her eyes. "Come on, then. Can't have dinner getting cold."

Emma nodded, making sure the door was shut securely before they headed downstairs to Killian's car. He led them to a black Mercedes and Emma paused for moment, surprise evident on her face.

"Is there a problem, love?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Emma shook her head slightly. "No... but how did you get one of these?"

Killian laughed as he replied. "Well, if you'd inquired as to what my profession is, you'd probably know. I'm in banking, working for the big brokers part time, alongside operating a small ship business down at the docks. Pays quite well if you ask me."

He mentally high-fived himself at Emma's impressed expression. "That's amazing, Killian. Must be a lot of hard work. How do you even get the time for... this." She waved generically between them as she ended her sentence.

"Thanks, love. And I guess it's all a balancing act. I make sure to keep some time for myself, else I'd go into overdrive and break down soon enough. Speaking of which, we really ought to be on our way if we've any intentions of eating a hot dinner."

He opened the back door, putting Elizabeth in a car seat and strapping her in. He then walked around to the passenger side and held the door open for Emma. "After you, milady," he smiled.

"Always the gentleman, right?" she joked as she sat down.

"Always," he winked, earning another eye roll from Emma. Closing the door, he got into the car himself and pulled away from the parking bay. Suddenly, a thought hit Emma.

"Killian, did you just buy that car seat?" she asked, her tone surprised and slightly reprimanding. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it earlier when he had offered to pick them up. More importantly, she couldn't believe he had.

Killian scratched behind his ear, a sheepish smile on his face. "Aye. It's no big deal though, honestly."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "You shouldn't have done that. We could have just as easily walked or got a cab." She was about to add that he had wasted his money for a week, but bit her tongue as she realised, and desperately hoped, that it may not be the case. After all, she would move to London permanently in a heartbeat to have him by her side again.

"Nonsense, love. There was no way I wasn't going to personally pick you up. Like I said, it's no big deal."

Emma sighed. "Then thanks, I guess. I'll pay you ba-"

"No," Killian interrupted firmly. "I did this because I wanted to. You may be a princess, but I've also more money now than I know what to do with. You will not pay me back or compensate me in any way."

His tone left no room for arguing, so Emma relented with an "okay". She still couldn't believe he had actually thought of it, though. She just knew he would make an amazing father.

The rest of the short drive to was spent in companionable silence, the occasional question from Elizabeth being the only source of discussion.

"Here it is," Killian announced, gesturing to the house in front of them as he pulled into his driveway. It was a decent sized two story detached house and Emma found herself surprised - again - by how much he had achieved in four years. For goodness sake, he was only 23!

"Wow," was all she managed as she stepped out the car.

Killian chuckled. "Aye, I guess. I mean, it's no palace, but it's homely."

Emma stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious? "Killian, this place is amazing! You're still so young and you've already achieved so much. Besides, I don't exactly own a palace either. It belongs to my parents."

"I suppose you're right," he agreed, ducking his head at her praise. He took Elizabeth out the car and led them inside.

Emma noted that the house was very well furnished, with a large open living area and a few of doors which she assumed led to a kitchen, bathroom and probably a dining room or something of the sort. She also noticed that it was very clean.

"You live here?" she teased, hinting at the tidiness. Killian shot her a bemused look.

"Laugh all you want, Swan. I happen to be quite a tidy person now - other than my bedroom, of course." Suddenly he paused, looking at her hesitantly. "Err... Emma, I mean. Unless you're still Swan. I mean if you didn't change your last name. I mean-"

Emma interrupted his stammering with a hand on his forearm and a soft laugh. "It's okay, I'm still Swan. You said dinner was ready, right? I'm starved."

Killian visibly relaxed. "Aye, right this way." He pointed to the dining room, leading Emma towards it with Elizabeth still in his arms. Once there he put Elizabeth on a chair with a couple of cushions, making sure she wouldn't fall. He then held out Emma's chair, sliding it in as she sat, and then made his way to the kitchen to bring in the food.

As he sat down, Emma spoke up. "This really is a nice place, Killian, and the food smells amazing - but you could always cook." She gave him a knowing smile which he returned in kind.

"That I could, love." It was then he realised that he had been calling her 'love' all evening, and she hadn't objected to it once. Coming from the same woman who had once bit his head off for referring to her as such, it was definitely odd.

Killian had sensed since the mention of her husband that afternoon that something was off. Emma was trying to hide that something from him, but he knew her too well to be fooled by her façade. He did decide not to broach the subject until after dinner, however, as it was probably a conversation best had when Elizabeth either wasn't in the room or was otherwise occupied. Instead, he started talking about what he had been up to for the last four years, and conversation flowed nicely from there.

"You really left marine biology for a math degree?" Emma asked.

"Aye. I figured it was much more valuable. I was always more into the actual ships than marine life, and I didn't fancy spending the rest of my life studying such creatures. And, love, it's _maths_ in this country."

Emma narrowed her eyes and shoved him lightly. "Oh, ha ha. Stop making fun of me."

"As you wish," Killian replied with a smirk, telling her that it wasn't very likely. "Did you carry on your studies in Sierna?"

"I did a law degree. I mainly studied from home as I had Elizabeth to look after and country to help rebuild, but I managed."

Killian smiled lovingly at the proud look in her eyes. There was nothing this woman couldn't do if she set her mind to it, and he loved her for it. "You are truly remarkable, lass. It can't have been easy to handle so many responsibilities alongside a degree."

"You bet. But like I said, I managed. It felt great to be able to say I did all that by myself. A real sense of accomplishment, you know?"

"I can only imagine," he smiled.

Emma looked at him sceptically. "Come on Killian, it's not like you have it easy either. How do you manage to juggle a business and a job as a stock broker? That's a pretty big deal in itself."

"Well, I only work two to three days a week at the bank, so the other days I'm down at the docks. It used to be a lot, full time banking plus evenings and weekends to set up the business, but it's running pretty well now. Overall it's not too bad, and most importantly I get to do what I love."

"I'm glad you do. Did you set up the business alone?"

"Yes and no. Financially it was all me, so I'm the sole owner. I started the work for it before I'd finished my education, though, so I had a few friends help me out with the hard labour. They're still with me today, second in command after me, so I can count on them to keep things going when I'm not there."

"They must be pretty great friends," Emma mused.

"The best. I wouldn't be here without them."

They finished eating soon after that and relocated to the living room, Killian loading the dirty dishes in the dishwasher while he suggested Emma find something on the TV for Elizabeth to watch. Once he was sure Elizabeth's attention was one hundred percent diverted to the cartoon she was watching, he turned to Emma.

"Emma, I've been wanting to ask you something since this afternoon," he started tentatively. When Emma didn't respond, he continued. "I'm sorry if it's a touchy subject, but I need to know. Is everything okay between yourself and Neal?"

Emma stiffened. She knew exactly where he was going with this the moment he started speaking. As soon as the question left his mouth she was about to skip it, her fight or flight instinct kicking in, but she calmed herself. She had come prepared for this, albeit expecting to be the one who brought it up. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she answered, "yeah, it is. Or, was."

Looking at the ground, Emma couldn't see the confusion on Killian's face, but she knew it was there all the same. The tone of his voice further confirmed this. "Was?"

Her throat constricted as she tried to get the words out. "Yeah. Neal was... he was killed in a car accident last year."

Killian stared at her in shock. He would say he was sorry, but words were of no use in moments like these. "Oh, Emma..." was all that left his lips as he pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

Emma let him hold her willingly, relishing the feel of his arms around her as she let a lone tear fall. She was sad that Neal was gone, and the pain for the first few months had been almost unbearable, but sitting here in Killian's arms almost a year on it felt as if she was mourning a dear friend rather than an ex-lover. This feeling was amplified by the fact that the man holding her was her daughter's real father, along with the only man she had ever truly loved. The thought did bring a bit of guilt with it as Neal had loved her so completely, but no matter how much Emma tried, she couldn't change her feelings.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. "It's okay," Emma smiled weakly as they pulled apart. "I've accepted it now."

"So it's just you then?" Killian asked, eyes full of compassion.

"Yeah. Just me and Elizabeth"

"Does she remember him at all?"

"No. She was only 2 years old when he passed. I haven't really told her about him since, either."

Killian nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, staring at her intently. If she lied, he would know it.

"Yeah, I am. If I'm honest, I do miss him, but more as a friend. I guess I only really married him to help my country, so it was more of a close friendship for me than anything else."

Killian's eyed widened. "What? So you didn't... love him?"

"As a husband? No. I feel guilty because he loved me more than anything, but I never loved him like he deserved."

Killian's heart fluttered. If she didn't marry for love and didn't grow to love him as such either, could that mean she was still in love with him? Had she ever stopped loving him, just like he had never stopped loving her? And, above all else, did he have a chance to win her back? As soon as the final questioned passed his mind he quashed it. He wouldn't get rid of those questions, but now was not the time to find out.

"I see," he answered instead, appearing much calmer than he felt. "He was the best suitor out there and you decided you'd take him."

"More or less," Emma affirmed. They allowed the silence to linger for a while after that, watching Elizabeth as she animatedly responded to the TV. Killian decided to lighten the mood.

"So, tell me about Elizabeth," he said. Emma's answering smile was blinding.

"Elizabeth's... well, Elizabeth. She loves the water and playing on the beach, and she has always had a fascination with fish. She's a bit of a tomboy, though. She'll play with her dolls every now and again, but give her a toy car or bike and she'll be occupied for hours. And let's not forget about her dislike of dresses. Getting her ready for a party is a nightmare, and more often than not she'll have ruined the dress by the end by playing in the dirt. She is so full of energy, constantly keeping me on my toes. There's never a dull moment with her around."

Killian smiled widely watching Emma talk about her daughter. Her eyes lit up with love and pride, and he could tell Emma loved Elizabeth more than life itself. It warmed him to think of his Swan being so happy, especially after everything she had been through.

Killian raised his voice as he asked his next question, making sure to get Elizabeth's attention. "Has Elizabeth ever been to see fishes at an aquarium?"

Immediately the little girl's eyes lit up and she ran over to Killian. "Fishies! I love fishies!" she exclaimed.

"I don't believe she has," Emma replied, holding back a laugh. "We haven't seen the big fishies before, have we baby?"

Elizabeth shook her head vigorously. "I wanna see big fishies!" she yelled excitedly.

Killian laughed. "Well then, lass, tomorrow's your luck day. Since it's a Saturday, why don't we go to the London Sea Life Aquarium in the afternoon? There we can see lots of fishies." Elizabeth nodded eagerly. Seeing Emma had no problem with it, he continued. "I'll pick you two up at noon then."

Emma's brow furrowed. "We're not taking the tube?"

"No, love. The London Underground is a nightmare on the weekends. Always take the car on a Saturday or Sunday."

"Good to know," Emma murmured. "Okay then, aquarium it is. We should be going now, though. It's getting late."

"Do we has to go Mommy? I wanna see more cartoons," Elizabeth pleaded.

When Emma nodded a "yes, we do", Elizabeth pouted. "Don't give me that look, Elizabeth," Emma warned gently. When she kept pouting, Killian intervened.

"Tell you what, little lass, you can come back here tomorrow after we've seen the fishes and watch more cartoons then."

Emma started to shake her head. "Killian, you don't have to-"

"I insist, Swan," he cut her off. "Hotels are boring enough as it is for us adults. What's the poor lass going to do there all evening?"

"I appreciate the offer, but don't you have other plans? I mean, you didn't even know we were here. Surely you had something else planned for the weekend."

"Swan, I'm telling you, it's fine. It was just some drinks with the lads, but that was for lack of anything better to do. I'd feel much better if I put it to use entertaining her little highness here," Killian replied, winking at Elizabeth.

"Please, Mommy! Please!" Elizabeth chimed in.

Looking at the two identical expressions staring back at her, Emma caved. It was hard enough to resist that look when it was just one of them, but both? She never stood a chance. "Alright, fine," she conceded, followed by a mumbled, "you two are impossible."

Killian grinned at her smugly. "Aren't we just?"

Emma rolled her eyes, but was thankful that Elizabeth seemed satisfied and was on her way to put on her shoes. She brought the shoes back with her, adamant to show Killian she could put them on herself.

"Killy, look!" she said, slipping her feet into her shoes and smiling up at him. "I did it myself!"

Killian smiled back warmly. "Aren't you so grown up!" he replied. Elizabeth nodded proudly and started heading towards the door. The two adults followed suit.

"She's a real sweet kid, Swan," Killian said, still smiling softly.

"Yeah, she is," Emma smiled back.

"I can't help but think she must look like her father, though. She hasn't got your green eyes or blonde hair, or any much else really."

Emma sighed inwardly. He couldn't have been more correct if he tried. "Yeah she does," was all Emma replied. "More than you realise."

The three then set off back to the hotel, where Killian walked them back up to their room. "See you tomorrow then, Swan," he said, handing a sleeping Elizabeth back to her mother.

"See you tomorrow, Jones."

With that Killian turned to leave and Emma shut the door behind her. She lay down in bed with a smile. Today had been perfect, and she hoped tomorrow would be even better. Little did she know, Killian was thinking the exact same thing as he too drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I had a crazy day today and didn't get time to upload this until now. Thanks for all your love and welcome new followers! Don't forget to review :)**

 **Edit: Looks like some of the italics came out funny. All fixed now. If it happens again don't hesitate let me know.**

Chapter 3

The mattress bouncing awoke Emma from her slumber. Turning her head sleepily, she found the cause of the sensation; Elizabeth was jumping up and down on the bed, clearly excited for the day's activities.

"Wake up Mommy! We gonna see fishies today!" she squealed, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie," Emma replied. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and checked the time, the clock showing 10.30am. Looks like she definitely had a good night's sleep.

"Come on Mommy, wake up!" Elizabeth repeated, persisting with the jumping in order to force her up.

Emma just laughed at her daughter's antics. "Okay, okay. I'm up, see?" She sat herself up and pushed the covers away. "Come on then, we better get ready. You hungry?" Elizabeth nodded quickly and the two set about getting ready for the day ahead.

In truth, Emma was just as excited as Elizabeth. Last night had been everything she had hoped for and more, and she couldn't stop her heart fluttering at the thought of spending another day with Killian. She knew for sure now that she was still madly in love with him, but also felt pretty certain he felt the same way about her.

Additionally, she was overjoyed at how well he and Elizabeth seemed to get along. It wasn't that there were any grand gestures involved, but Emma could tell from the little things that he would make an amazing father, and she couldn't wish for anything better for her baby girl.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. Opening it, she invited Killian in before shrugging into her favourite red leather jacket and grabbing a warm cardigan for Elizabeth. When she returned, Killian arched an eyebrow.

"Still have the famous red jacket, eh Swan?" he smirked. Emma rolled her eyes. She had become somewhat known for it during their high school days.

"Yes, Killian. Hold this a sec while I get my shoes on," she replied, handing him Elizabeth's cardigan.

"I'd have thought you would have disposed of the old thing some time ago."

Emma's brows knitted slightly. "Why? You don't like it?"

Killian shook his head. "Quite the contrary, actually. It really brings out your eyes. I just hadn't though you'd have kept it this long."

Emma felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks. "Well, it's not _that_ worn out. I mean I haven't worn it since..." She trailed off as she thought back to the day Killian had had to leave. Catching on, Killian didn't say anything either. Before either could dwell on it too much, though, Elizabeth came running out.

"Killy! Time to see fishies?" she asked hopefully.

"Aye, little lass. It is," he replied with a smile, crouching down to help her into her cardigan and shoes. "Come on then, off we go. That is, if your mother is ready."

Emma rolled her eyes again and muttered a "shut up" as she grabbed her bag.

"Language, Swan," Killian responded playfully, earning a light shove. He picked up Elizabeth again and the three made their way to car and drove to the aquarium.

Once parked, Killian directed them towards the aquarium building. Seeing the enormous line to get in, Emma frowned. "Wow, we're going to be waiting here for a long time."

Killian simply smiled. "Fear not, love. We go in that way." He gestured to a much shorter queue next to the long one. "I already bought our tickets online. I had an inkling the queue here would be quite long considering we're in peak summer time," he elaborated, upon Emma's confused look.

"Oh... Wait, what?"

"That's the online bookings queue."

"No. I mean you already bought the tickets? Killian, you shouldn't have paid for us," Emma protested.

Killian gave her a look. "Honestly? You're going to argue with me over a few quid?"

"But-"

"No buts, Swan. Now come on, else we'll miss our slot." Emma relented with a huff and the trio were inside the aquarium within minutes. The moment they walked in, Elizabeth's eyes widened and jaw dropped in wonder.

"So many fishies!" she exclaimed. The two adults simply chuckled and happily followed the three year old as she toddled from tank to tank.

At each tank, Killian would tell Elizabeth about the different fish animatedly and Emma would smile in content, watching as the little girl gushed. Sometimes she would get involved in the conversations as well, but at other times she would simply watch them from a slight distance, occasionally taking a photograph.

"This one is a clownfish," Killian explained as they approached another tank.

"Clownfish? But it not funny." Elizabeth's face scrunched up into an adorable frown and Killian laughed that deep, throaty laugh Emma loved so much.

"You're right. It's not funny, but that's what it's called."

"That's a silly name," Elizabeth insisted.

"Then what would you call it?" Killian asked.

Elizabeth looked at the fish thoughtfully before looking back at Killian, who was crouched beside her. "I call it stwipy fish," she replied with a proud smile. Killian laughed again.

"Alright then. That's what we'll call it." He carried on telling Elizabeth about the remaining fish, lifting her up if the tank was too high or crouching down if he was too tall.

Emma's heart melted as she watched father and daughter bond. _Father and daughter_ she thought, guilt suddenly claiming her as she was once again reminded that she still hadn't told Killian. She knew she had to - it was his right to know - and after seeing him today she was pretty sure he wouldn't up and leave when he found out. Still, she couldn't shake the fear that she might be wrong, and so she pushed the inevitable away for a while longer, reasoning that a day was far too soon to be breaking such big news to him.

At the shark tank (they had skipped it downstairs on Killian's insistence that upstairs would be less crowded), Elizabeth recoiled slightly as a particularly menacing one swam past closely. "That was scawy!" she said, grabbing on tightly to Killian's arm.

"It's okay, lass. They can't get you through the glass," he reassured her. She stared at him for a moment, before deciding he was right and moving back to stand right up against the massive window, hands and faced pressed against the glass. Killian took a step back as Elizabeth watched the variety of sharks swim by.

"She really love's this, Killian. Thank you," Emma said. Killian turned to face her.

"No thanks needed, love. I'm glad she's enjoying herself." He smiled warmly at her, the look in his eyes making her stomach flip.

"Seriously though, you've barely known her a day and you're doing so much-"

"Love, I may not know her, but I certainly know you, and any daughter of yours deserves only the best. Besides, she's a very intelligent and loveable girl, and you told me about her yesterday - I feel like I've known her her whole life."

Emma swallowed thickly. _It's because she's your daughter_ she found herself wanting to say, but the words stayed stuck in her throat. Instead, she just smiled back at him and turned her attention back to watching Elizabeth and the sharks.

The rest of the afternoon preceded in much the same, with Elizabeth listening attentively to everything Killian was telling her. Once they had seen all the marine animals, they headed to a local cafe for lunch - where Killian paid before Emma could get a word in edgewise - and then back to Killian's house as they had promised Elizabeth the day before.

A few hours later, they were all comfortably sitting on the living room sofa, watching one of Elizabeth's favourite cartoons. Seeing it was almost 6.30, Killian asked, "What do you say we get a take away for dinner?"

Emma hummed as he handed her some leaflets. "Sure, why not, but I'm paying."

Killian looked at her incredulously. "Swan, you are in my house and therefore my guest. You are not paying."

"Yes I am. You paid for the tickets today as well as lunch and even bought Elizabeth a stuffed shark. I'm not letting you pay for dinner too," she argued back.

"Emma, darling, I assure you it's no problem. I can't very well allow you to pay while you are in my house. That's final."

Emma sighed exasperatedly. "Then we're going out for dinner. You're not paying, and _that's_ final."

"Don't be ridiculous, love. You are in a foreign country. This is my home town and-"

"You're forgetting I'm a princess, Killian! I can more than afford to look after myself and Elizabeth for the whole time I'm here and then some."

"I wasn't suggesting you couldn't. Bloody hell woman, you really are as stubborn as I remember."

"Yes, I am. So what's it going to be? Are you letting me pay for take-out or are we going out for dinner?"

Killian sighed. There was no way he was going to win this argument. He was about to insist that he could be just as stubborn and force them to go out, but then glanced over at Elizabeth excitedly looking through his DVD collection for a movie to watch, and relented.

"Fine, you pay. But know that the only reason we're not going out is so Elizabeth can watch her movie."

Emma was momentarily speechless. She was one hundred percent sure he was going to make them go out, but that he had put aside his pride and stubbornness for her - _their_ \- daughter made her heart squeeze in delight. She beamed. "Good, it's settled then. So, what do you want to eat?"

"I believe I should be the one asking you that." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Anything that's not Chinese. Tell me what's best and we'll get it."

They ended up ordering pizza and settled back in front of the TV to watch _The Lion King_ as they ate. It was one of Elizabeth's favourites, and Killian would be lying if he said it wasn't one of his favourites too.

After the movie ended, Killian drove the two girls back to their hotel. Elizabeth was already fast asleep when they arrived, so Killian carried her up to the room and Emma let him tuck Elizabeth in. They made their way back to the door as Killian prepared to leave.

"Thanks again, Killian. For today, and also for tucking her in. It was really sweet."

Emma smiled and Killian returned it. "As I said before, love, no thanks necessary." He paused a moment before continuing. "So, how about we do something tomorrow as well? The weather is supposed to be nice so perhaps a walk in the park. I have to be at the docks in the morning, but I'll be back around 2ish."

"Sounds perfect," Emma replied. They said their goodbyes and Killian left, a stupid grin on his face at the thought of seeing his Swan again tomorrow.

~CS~

The next day three of them were trekking through the park, Elizabeth trotting off ahead with Emma and Killian walking behind.

"Slow down, sweetie," Emma called out as Elizabeth ran towards the climbing frame. She ran anyway, in order to get to the slide before another kid, and Emma just rolled her eyes as she and Killian sat down on a bench.

"So, how long are you here for, Swan?" Killian asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "After Neal died I just sort of drowned myself with work and looking after Elizabeth, convinced I was never going to find permanent love. My parents insist I shouldn't give up, give myself another chance and all that, but I don't know. They sent me out here on Tuesday, telling me a change of scenery would do me some good, so I booked the hotel room for two weeks, but I'll probably stay here until I feel ready to go back.

Killian hummed. "I see." He contemplated on what she had said and spoke again tentatively. "They're right, you know. You can't give up on love due to a couple of unpredictable circumstances taking it away from you the previous times."

Emma narrowed her eyes dangerously, suddenly very defensive. "Oh yeah? I don't see you moving on, Jones," she snapped.

Killian was taken aback slightly, his own tone now defensive. "Look, Swan, my priorities changed. I focused on my education and on getting a good job, deciding to move on when I had everything else sorted. I didn't just give up on love altogether."

"Looks like the same thing me."

"Well, it's not."

"If it's not then when _are_ you planning on moving on? You've got a good job, a lot of money, a business - what's holding you back now?" she challenged.

Killian gritted his teeth. "Maybe I'm just looking for the right person."

"Yeah, right," Emma scoffed. "You've given up just as much as I have."

"Not true, Swan."

"Then tell me, when was the last time you even considered asking someone out?"

"None of your business."

"You just made it my business."

"Back off, Swan. I'm not discussing my love life with you!"

"That's because you have no love life to discuss!"

This silenced Killian. He averted his eyes from Emma's all too knowing gaze and let out a humourless laugh. "Fine. You're right. Are you happy now?" he snapped, turning away from her.

Suddenly, Emma felt guilt swelling in her chest. All he had been trying to do was help her through her grief and she had snapped at him for it, essentially yelling at him for not being able to move on from _her._ Her expression turned to one of shame.

"I... I'm sorry, Killian," she stuttered. "you were only trying to help and I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I'm really sorry."

Killian let out a long breath to calm himself before looking back at her. "You're forgiven. So, what are planning on doing during your stay?" he asked, reverting back to their original conversation.

"I don't know. I was only here a few days before bumping into you, so all I've done is some shopping and came down here for Elizabeth to play."

Killian gave her a winning smile. "In that case, as long as you are here I make it my job to keep you and the little lass entertained."

Emma's jaw dropped slightly. "No, Killian, you don't-"

"Nonsense, Swan. You're in my city, therefore it is my duty to ensure you make the most of it."

"But what about your work?"

"I believe evenings and weekends are off, love," he smirked.

"Killian-"

"Would you for once allow someone else to take care of you without causing a big fuss?" He raised his eyebrow as a challenge and Emma sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You win."

"Good," he beamed. "What do you want to do you want to do tonight?"

The two talked and laughed while making plans for the rest of the afternoon, occasionally being interrupted by Elizabeth wanting to show them something. They ended up staying in the park until the evening and went out for dinner before Killian dropped them back to the hotel again, just like the previous two nights.

The remainder of the week was fairly similar. Most evenings were spent at Killian's house, with the adults cooking dinner while Elizabeth busied herself with some toys Killian had bought for her or one of her cartoons. Then they would eat together - usually in front ot the TV - and the three would either have a toy car race on Elizabeth's insistence, or Killian would bring out his old foam swords which he and Elizabeth would use to duel. Elizabeth always won of course, Killian throwing the fight and dying dramatically when she would tackle him to the ground and stab him to claim victory.

Some evenings they headed out to the park first for a short while to get some fresh air, and on Wednesday they ate in the garden as the weather had turned out to be warmer than expected. All in all, Emma was enjoying herself more than she had done in a long time, and as Killian dropped them back to the hotel that Friday and tucked Elizabeth in, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Once again, they found themselves standing in the doorway as Killian bid her goodnight. "Thanks, Killian," Emma beamed, her eyes shining with happiness.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Love, I'm not going to tell you again. Stop thanking me."

"Okay, okay I won't," Emma conceded.

Killian smiled back at her. "Good." Their eyes locked as they stood there, but neither of them were willing to look away. Emma bit her lip as Killian's tongue darted out to wet his, and her heartbeat quickened as he slowly leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. Suddenly he was pulling away, leaving Emma confused.

"Are you okay," she asked, slightly hurt that he had broken the kiss so abruptly. She couldn't understand why, though, and a million worst case scenarios raced through her head. Killian's eyes were downcast as he answered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right. I only found out about Neal last week and I'm already... I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage-"

Emma cut off his rambling with a kiss of her own. Relief flooded through her as she realised why he had pulled away. When she broke their kiss, Killian looked at her with confusion and she smiled.

"Killian, it's okay. I told you I didn't love Neal like that and I'm over him now."

Killian grinned back at her and his hand moved behind his right ear to the spot he scratched when he was nervous. "Then would you mind if... I mean, would you... go on a date with me?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," Emma replied shyly. Her heart was fluttering as her stomach flipped nervously, and suddenly she felt fifteen again. After a moment's thought, she added, "What about Elizabeth?"

"She'd be with us, of course. I know this place which has a small play area for children with people there to watch over them. I've been there before with my friend Robin, who also happens to have a small son. Elizabeth could have dinner with us and then we could just talk while she plays."

Emma beamed. She couldn't believe how well he'd thought the whole thing through in a matter of seconds. "Then, yes. It's a date."

They kissed again, this time with more passion, and both of them felt lighter than they had in years. It felt so familiar and so right, and Emma swore she could see fireworks.

When they broke apart, Killian gave her one last peck on lips before exiting the room, feeling dazed as he made his way back to his car. He was almost jumping for joy at the thought of Emma being his again, and he was pretty certain he already loved Elizabeth like a daughter too.

Emma was in a similar daze as she fell into bed. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she thought of going on a date with Killian again. Maybe they were going to be a family after all.


	5. Chapter 4

**So what happens in the first half of this chapter was the original inspiration for this fic. I got this idea stuck in my head and had to write it down, and as you can see it turned into a multi-chapter story :o**

 **Thanks again for all your love and I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Emma started to get ready for her date with Killian. They had been so caught up in each other last night that they'd forgotten to set a time, so Killian had texted her this morning saying he would pick them up around 6pm. This had caused Emma to laugh, as she remembered how they would often forget little details like this when they were still dating.

She had gotten Elizabeth ready first, opting for blue jeans and a light pink t-shirt. The three year old had refused to wear a dress, but Emma decided against one anyway since she would be playing around later.

Now she was standing in front of her temporary cupboard, hair curled and make up done (including red lipstick - Killian's favourite), deciding what to wear.

"Elizabeth, which dress do you think Mommy should wear today?" she asked, holding up two dresses. One was a V-neck blue dress with a nicely flowing skirt, and the other was a scoop neck red one which hugged her curves all the way down. Both were sleeveless and ended just above her knees.

"The wed one, Mommy," the little girl replied. "It's shiny!" Emma laughed at her daughter's way of choosing, but went with it anyway. It did shimmer a little due to the material, but overall it was just a plain red.

Putting it on, Emma pulled out her black pumps and donned some silver earrings to complete her look. She left her hair down again, allowing it to hang loosely around her shoulders with the soft curls framing her face perfectly. She knew Killian loved running his hands through it whenever he got the chance, so who was she to deny him, right? (She wouldn't admit that secretly she loved the feel of his hands running through it just as much.)

Since it was still a little chilly for August, she picked out a jacket for Elizabeth. Emma considered wearing a jacket herself, but then decided to forgo it so as not to spoil her look. Grabbing her purse she settled down on the bed, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as she waited for Killian to arrive.

There was a knock at the door after what seemed like forever, and Emma went to answer it. Swinging it open, she was left speechless. Killian stood dressed in his usual black jeans, but this time he was wearing a dark blue button down (top buttons undone, of course) which complimented his eyes perfectly. Over it he wore a black waistcoat and his black leather jacket, and his usual chain was hanging around his neck. He was also wearing his usual smirk, which did fade quite quickly once he'd caught site of her, and he was holding a single red rose in one hand (just like he had on their very first date) and small teddy bear in the other. _God, she has missed him._

Killian was having a similar moment of speechlessness. He took in Emma's outfit before shifting his eyes back up to meet hers. "You look stunning, Swan," he finally breathed.

"You look... amazing, too," she replied, just as breathless. He handed her the rose, which she accepted gratefully, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Mommy looks bootiful!" Elizabeth said, bounding up to Killian. He knelt down to wrap her in a hug.

"I agree, lass. She does. And this is for you," he said, handing her the bear.

Elizabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Killy." She decided to name the bear "Mr. Snuffles" and clutched it tightly as they prepared to leave. Suddenly, Emma stopped.

"Killian, there's something I need to talk to you about." Emma had spoken with her parents earlier, and they had decided it was time to tell Killian the truth. If she wanted to have her relationship with Killian back she couldn't afford to lie to him any longer.

"Love, we'll have plenty of time to talk once we're at the diner," he replied, holding onto her hand and pulling her out the door. Emma tried to hold back in vain.

"No, Killian. We need to talk now," she insisted, but Killian was having none of it.

"Swan, if we don't leave now we'll be late-"

"But Killian-"

"No buts. We are leaving and whatever it is you want to tell me can wait. Come on, let's go." With that he tugged on her hand again and Emma was left with no choice but to give in. They got into the car and headed to wherever it was that Killian was taking them.

Sometime later, they arrived at a relatively small restaurant. The place was homely and had seating for quite lot of people despite its size, and to one side there was a small play area for children with carers watching over them. Killian led them to a table against the window which had two bench seats, and Emma and Killian both slid in on opposite sides.

"Come sit, baby," Emma said to Elizabeth, patting the space beside her.

"I wanna sit with Killy!" Elizabeth pouted. Emma sighed.

"If that's what you want lass, I'd be honoured," Killian said, and Elizabeth took the seat next to him. Soon the waitress came and took their orders, and after that the evening was spent comfortably.

Emma and Killian talked about anything and everything. Killian helped Elizabeth with her food, and she showed him how she could eat all by herself. Emma smiled every time Killian would wipe some food of Elizabeth's mouth, or applaud her for successfully eating a bite, loving how well they had bonded over the course of a week. Heck, just this morning Elizabeth had asked her if having Killian around was what it was like to have a father. Emma's heart had clenched at her baby girl's words and that had prompted her decision to tell him everything. Her parents' approval was just the final push she needed.

The waitress arrived to pick up their empty dishes and take orders for desert. "What would you like for desert, sir?" she asked Killian.

"Nothing for me, thank you, but I believe the young lass would like some chocolate ice cream," he replied, causing Emma to roll her eyes. He was spoiling her already.

"Okay, one chocolate ice cream for the little lady. And you, ma'am?" she asked Emma.

"I'll have the same, thanks," she smiled.

"Alrighty then. Two chocolate ice creams it is." The waitress turned to leave when she saw Killian wiping some leftover food from Elizabeth's mouth again. She had been watching the two interact all evening and couldn't help but comment.

"If you don't mind me saying, sir, your daughter seems to be quite the daddy's girl. She even looks just like you." The waitress smiled and left to go about her duties. Killian's face went blank.

 _She even looks just like you_. He turned to look at Elizabeth, taking in her features properly. Dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, a smile that looked disarmingly like his-

It hit him like a ton of bricks. _She even looks just like you_. He thought back to some of the conversations he'd had with Emma over the last week.

 _"I can't help but think she must look like her father."_

 _"She does. More than you realise..."_

 _"I thought you said she looked like her father?" he said as Emma showed him a picture of Neal._

 _"She does. Same hair, same eyes-"_

 _"His eyes are brown, love."_

 _"Oh, right, sorry. Her grandfather's eyes were blue..."_

 _"The lass looks like she's fond of the water," he said as they sat by the docks._

 _"Yeah. She loves the sea, just like her father..."_

 _"She's a really lively one. Her father was the same..."_

 _"She's almost three and a half. Born March 26th..."_

 _"She even looks just like you..."_

Elizabeth wasn't Neal's daughter. She was his.

Emma's face was full of worry as she saw Killian putting the pieces together. She forced a smile as she spoke to Elizabeth. "Sweetie, why don't you go play until the ice cream comes."

"Yes, Mommy," Elizabeth obeyed immediately, noting her mother's no nonsense tone.

Killian drew a deep breath before releasing it shakily. He looked Emma in the eyes as he spoke. "Why... why didn't you tell me," he asked, his voice betraying no emotion. Emma shivered involuntarily.

"Why didn't you tell me, Swan?" he repeated. This time she could make out the anger and hurt in voice. She tried to answer, but her throat had gone dry and nothing came out. When he received no reply, Killian got up to leave.

"Killian-" she started, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she feared the worst.

"I just need some air," he interrupted, his voice barely above a whisper. He walked out the restaurant and Emma followed him.

"Killian wait," she pleaded. Killian spun sharply on his heel to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me Elizabeth was _my_ daughter?!" he almost yelled, fury evident in his eyes. Emma swallowed hard. Killian Jones didn't get angry often, and he _never_ got angry at her.

Trying her best to keep her voice steady, she answered. "I wanted to, but you didn't let me."

"I didn't _let_ you?! Tell me, Swan, how exactly did I stop you divulging this small yet incredibly important piece of information?!" he spat.

This time Emma couldn't stop her voice from wavering. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about before we left, but you refused to listen!"

"And how about the last week before today?!"

"I... I don't know! I was scared about how you would react-"

"And so you thought best not to tell me at all. Nice going, Swan."

Killian turned to walk away again and Emma couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. "That's not fair," she choked.

Killian turned back abruptly. "No, I'll tell you what's not fair. You didn't even _bother_ to inform me four years ago that you were pregnant with _my_ child before getting married to that husband of yours!"

Emma balked. "You think I didn't want to tell you?!" she spat, just as furious now. "I looked everywhere for you! I called up NYU only to find out that you'd transferred to Ireland! I spent the next month looking for any way to get any sort of message to you, but Killian Jones had disappeared off the face of the planet!"

Emma was shouting at the top of her voice now. She was fairly certain other customers in the restaurant could hear them, but right now she didn't care. Wiping her tears away furiously, she waited for him to respond.

Killian was silent for a moment. She was right. He had left with no means for anyone to contact him. They had opted for a clean break, and as a result he had completely cut himself off. He wanted to kick himself for being so foolish. "What about after Neal's death," he asked in a much calmer voice.

"At first I was grieving. After the initial grief wore off, I was lost. I couldn't think straight, didn't know what to do. My parents told me to find you, but I couldn't bear the thought of finding you with someone else."

Her voice cracked on the last word and Killian's heart broke. He pulled her into him and she held onto him like her life depended on it. When she spoke again, her words were a whisper. "I was stupid. I know I should have looked for you and part of me wanted to, but I was scared and I let my fear win. But I want you back, Killian. I want you in my life, in Elizabeth's life. I want us to be a family. I... I love you."

Killian pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. He cupped her face with both hands, wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I love you too, Emma. I always have, and I always will."

He then leaned in to kiss her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips. Emma kissed him back ferociously, as if he was the very air she needed to breathe. They stayed like that for many minutes until finally oxygen became a necessity.

Pulling away, they rested their foreheads against each other. Emma was the first to speak. "We need you, Killian, more than you know."

He smiled lovingly at her. "I need you too. Both of you." He kissed her head again and they stood silently for a few moments.

"Does Elizabeth know," Killian finally asked.

"No. Not exactly. She doesn't really know about Neal either. When she asked me a couple of months ago, I told her that you were away on work, and would come home when you were done. She seemed content until this morning, when she asked if having you around is what it feels like to have a father, and when you were going to come back."

Killian's heart ached. His daughter was waiting for him. His _daughter_. A tiny part of _him_. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he watched Elizabeth through the window. "Then let's go in there and tell her Daddy's back."

Emma looked at him with her mouth slightly agape. "You mean it?" she asked, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"I love her already, Emma. She's our daughter, and she deserves _both_ her parents. I'm never leaving either of you again." His words were a promise and Emma's heart swelled. He was here. And he was going to stay. She kissed him again and then re-entered the restaurant, her hand clasped in Killian's.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll break the news to her," Emma suggested. Killian nodded and took a seat, watching anxiously as Emma made her way over to the play area.

"Elizabeth, come here baby," Emma called out to her as she approached. Elizabeth came toddling over.

"Yea Mommy?" she asked innocently. Emma crouched down to her level as she figured out the best way to go about this.

"You know you asked me about your Daddy this morning?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Well, he's finished his work now. He's actually been back this whole week, but we didn't want to tell you until all of his work was done."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up and she looked around the room. "Really Mommy? Daddy's back?" Emma nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, sweetie," Emma smiled.

"Where is he?" Elizabeth asked. "Does I know him?" Her eyes were wondering around restaurant, trying to see if she could figure it out for herself. Emma laughed.

"Yes, you do. Do you want me to tell you who it is?" Elizabeth nodded eagerly. "Well, he's sitting right there."

Emma pointed to Killian and Elizabeth's whole face lit up. "Killy's my daddy?" she asked eyes full of hope and wonder.

"Yeah, baby. Killy's your daddy."

As soon as the words were out of Emma's mouth Elizabeth ran to Killian, moving as fast as her little legs could carry her. When she approached him, she stared up at him with a wide smile. "Daddy?" she said hopefully. "You is really back?"

Killian nodded with a matching smile and this time the tears did fall. His little girl had called him daddy. He reached down and crushed Elizabeth to his chest in a tight hug, one she returned with just as much eagerness. "Aye, little love, I'm back. And I'm never going anywhere again."

He stood up and spun her around, earning a jubilant laugh from Elizabeth, before sitting down again and pulling her into his lap. Emma walked up to them then and Elizabeth turned to face her, arms still wound around Killian's neck.

"Mommy! Daddy's back forever!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is," Emma affirmed, taking in the happiness radiating off both father and daughter in that moment. The joy on their faces was unmatchable, and Emma let her tears fall again.

She joined the embrace, wrapping her arms around both Killian and Elizabeth, and felt one of Killian's arms slide around her too. He shifted along the bench seat so she could sit down and Emma pulled away to once more gaze at the two people she loved more than anything in the world. She couldn't keep the smile on her face. At long last, Emma Swan had her whole family back.

The rest of the time at the restaurant was spent talking and laughing just as before. Like he had done with dinner, Killian helped Elizabeth eat her ice cream, ensuring it actually went in her mouth rather than on her face. Conversation flowed nicely, with Killian asking Emma more about their daughter and Elizabeth chiming in when she felt like it.

"So, I've gathered Elizabeth loves fish and water; anything else our daughter particularly enjoys?" _Our daughter_. It was something Killian couldn't say enough.

Emma hummed in thought. "Cars. Elizabeth adores cars. Just a couple of months ago Dad bought her a kiddy car, like the ones which kids can drive around in the garden on. Once she gets going it's impossible to get her to stop."

Emma was beaming and Killian found himself replying in kind. None of them could stop smiling, Elizabeth included, who, despite her young age and inexperience, seemed to be grasping the fact that having her father back was going to change things dramatically for the better.

"I love my car! It's blue and wed and it goes vewy fast!"

Killian chuckled. "Is that so? You're going to have to show me sometime. Think I can ride in it?"

Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head. "No, Daddy! You is too big!"

"Aww, no fair," Killian pouted, earning another laugh from his baby girl.

"You have a big car. You don't need my one," Elizabeth reasoned, sounding much wiser than someone her age should.

"I suppose you are correct, little love," Killian conceded with a sigh. Elizabeth looked at him for a moment, seemingly thinking through something. She then pulled her legs onto the seat, got onto her knees and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Better?" she asked with a smile. Killian's heart swelled with so much love he wasn't sure his chest could contain it. He looped his arms around Elizabeth, pulling her into a hug and kissing her head.

"Aye, all better now," he grinned. He set her back down, helped her with the last bit of ice cream and, seeing Emma had also finished, asked for the bill. He turned back to Emma while they waited for it to arrive, right hand going to scratch behind his ear again.

"Swan, I was thinking... perhaps you would like to stay with me now? I mean I know we've only been reunited a week or so and I don't want to push, and if you don't feel comfortable I understand but I was thinking since you said you wanted us to be a family-"

Emma placed her right hand over his left, cutting him off with a warm smile. "I'd love to, Killian. I meant what I said earlier; I want to be with you and I want us to be a family. You don't need to worry about me pushing you away."

Killian's answering smile stretched from ear to ear. "So... does that mean you'd be willing to move in with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of _course_. We'll need to pick up our stuff from the hotel and check out, though."

"We can do that tomorrow morning. I'll stop off on the way home now if you want to grab anything for tonight."

"Sounds perfect." The bill arrived and once Killian paid, the three set off towards the hotel. Elizabeth was chattering happily with Killian, telling him about this that and the other and Killian was enjoying it more than he had thought possible. Emma, however, was quiet, lost in thought about what would happen from here on in.

If she were a normal person, it would take all of two seconds to pack up her stuff and move in with Killian permanently. But Emma wasn't normal. She was a princess, and she still had duties to her kingdom. That's what had led her to where she currently was in the first place. Granted, her duties now were far less than they had been four years ago, but they were hers nonetheless and she couldn't forsake them.

She had hope, though. Sierna was once again stable, everyone having put in incredible effort to bring the country out of crisis. Her parents had everything under control, the kingdom prospering more each day, and Henry was no longer a child, well on his way to becoming a fine king (the kid would turn 19 in two months, for goodness sake). The situation was a far cry from what it had been the last time she was in this situation, and if you really looked at it, she wasn't actually needed anymore. Anyone could cover what she did.

The other thing that helped was that her family had always supported her happiness, no matter what. They had been set against her ever marrying Neal out of duty, had been all for her finding Killian and doing whatever was necessary to keep her family together back when she had discovered she was pregnant, and even now wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. All it would take was one mention that she and Killian wanted to be together and her main concern would most likely be whether they would allow her back home!

Not that she would mind. She didn't want to live within the palace walls, trapped in that life, and she definitely didn't want to trap Killian into it. No, Emma wanted to live here, in London. Where Killian had his job and his business, where Elizabeth would be able to grow up like a _normal_ kid, and Emma would find something she actually wanted to do instead of had to because she was the princess. After all, she didn't exactly grow up in a palace herself.

Before she knew it, Killian had pulled up in front of the hotel. Emma told him to wait in the car with Elizabeth while she quickly prepared an overnight bag, and soon the three of them were back at Killian's house. They went inside, Killian carrying a now sleeping Elizabeth, and he took Emma upstairs to show her the rooms, gesturing to each one as he spoke.

"Mine's the one at the end of the hall, and these other two are spares. I'll tuck Elizabeth into the one on the left and you can make yourself comfortable wherever you feel like."

Emma smirked, walking straight past Killian into his room. His lips curled up into a smile as she did so, and he shook his head to focus on what he was supposed to be doing. Emma soon joined him in what he hoped would soon be Elizabeth's room, the little girl's pyjamas in hand.

"Let me change her first. Jeans will be far too uncomfortable to sleep in," she said, moving over to where Elizabeth lay on the bed. Killian watched in awe as Emma changed Elizabeth's clothes with practiced ease, the girl not waking once during it.

"She sleeps like the dead, just like you," Emma joked after they kissed their daughter goodnight and left the room.

"Aye, I can see that," Killian laughed quietly. He waited until they were in his - now their - bedroom before he spoke again. "Emma, are you okay?" he asked, concern evident his tone.

Emma frowned in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"You were awfully quiet for the duration of the journey here."

"Oh, that. I was just thinking about what we do now," Emma said. On seeing Killian's face fall, she quickly added, " I mean, I'm going to have to go to Sierna and sort some stuff out before I can move here permanently."

"Love, there's no need for such drastic measures. I'd happily move back with you. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Emma brought her hand up to cup his face. "Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was a mutual decision and I wasn't going to let you give up your future."

Killian shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have left. I should have walked straight back into that palace and fought for what I wanted, for us."

 _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets_. The words he had repeated so often echoed in Emma's mind as she took in the sadness in his features.

"Killian, I would have never let you stay. Say what you want, but you were too important to me to allow you to do that. You know I would have found a way to get rid of you eventually."

Killian smiled half-heartedly at that. "I mean it now though, Emma. I'll return with you. I've done what I wanted to... I don't need to be here anymore. If you go, I go with you," he stated vehemently.

"Well of course you're coming with me. Do you think Mom and Dad would forgive you if you didn't even stop by to say hello?" Killian laughed lightly and Emma smiled. "But... I don't want to live there. I don't want to live as a princess, where I'm obligated to duty and circumstance. I want to live here, where I can be free to do what I want and be who I want."

"If that is what you desire, then that is what you shall receive," Killian smiled back.

"Good. Now let's get some rest. First thing tomorrow we're cleaning out that hotel room, and then we're spending the next week here before all three of us go back to Sierna for a visit."

"So demanding. Haven't changed one bit, have we Swan?" Killian smirked.

"Nope. You wouldn't love me as much if I had," Emma grinned.

"Quite right. Alright, darling. Sleep today, more _enjoyable_ activities tomorrow," he winked. Emma simply rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom.

When she returned, Killian was already bed. She lay down next to him, curling into his side as he wrapped his arms around her. It was the best night's sleep either of them had had in four years.

 **So the original end for this story was half way through this chapter plus an epilogue, but while I was editing my muse seemed to want to add more. As a result there will be a few more chapters, but they are still being written so I'll probably only be updating every Saturday from now on. See you next week!**


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG last week's episode was just... aaahhh! I can't. CS is too much. I need the finale now.**

 **Back to this story, I need to tell you guys how awesome you are. I honestly can't thank you enough for all your lovely comments and all the follows and favourites. Here's the next chapter, and provided my muse doesn't abandon me in favour of exams the next one will be up next Saturday. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The next morning, Emma awoke smiling as she remembered the events of the previous evening. Turning to face a still sleeping Killian, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips and decided to check on Elizabeth. Their daughter had been asleep when they returned, and Emma wanted to make sure she wouldn't be worried when she woke up in an unfamiliar room.

As she was about to leave the bed, Killian's arms tightened around her. "Stay," he said, the sleepiness deepening his accent.

"I need check on Elizabeth. I don't want her to start crying because she doesn't recognise where she is," Emma replied.

She heard Killian sigh. "I suppose that's a plausible excuse. You stay, I'll check."

"Okay," Emma smiled. He pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep from them, and walked over to Elizabeth's room. She was waking up as he walked in, and he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Morning, sweetheart," he smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes with his right hand.

"Morning, Daddy," Elizabeth greeted sleepily. Killian's smile widened. He would never have enough of hearing Elizabeth call him Daddy.

"Sleep well?"

"U-huh" Elizabeth nodded. "The bed is soft. Is I in your house?"

"Aye, you are," Killian chuckled.

"Is Mommy here too?"

"She is."

"Is me and Mommy gonna stay with you now?"

Killian had to suppress a laugh at the continuous line of questioning. His daughter was just as inquisitive as he had once been. "Yes. You and Mommy are going to live with me from now on. We are a family, and we are going to stick together."

Elizabeth beamed, scrambling out of the covers and into Killian's lap. "I love you, Daddy," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Killian had to blink back the tears that sprung to his eyes, his throat constricting with emotion. "I love you too, Elizabeth," he replied, hugging her to him tightly. Pulling back, he looked down into her eyes. "What do you say we get your mother out of bed so we can get some breakfast?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I wanna jump on the bed and surpwise her!"

"Then that's what we'll do. Think you can be quiet while I sneak us in?"

"Yeah!"

Killian lifted Elizabeth into his arms and crept up to his bedroom door while the three year old stifled her laughter. Seeing Emma was still in bed facing the other way, he tiptoed up to it and with a final conspirational nod at Elizabeth, dropped her on top of Emma.

Emma yelped. Killian and Elizabeth burst into a fit of laughter.

"Wake up Mommy!" Elizabeth managed between her giggles, bouncing on the bed. Emma sat up and shot a dirty look at her daughter and boyfriend.

"You two are gonna pay for this," she muttered, before springing into action and tickling Elizabeth, causing her giggles to intensify.

"Daddy! Make Mommy stop!" Elizabeth laughed, causing Killian to jump into bed and start tickling Emma in return. Emma lost her grip on Elizabeth as she tried to fend him off.

"Yay Daddy!" Elizabeth cheered, resulting in a shout of "traitor!" from Emma. This was followed by much more laughter and a tickle fight which lasted a good ten minutes. When the fight ended, Killian, Emma and Elizabeth all fell back into bed, Elizabeth sandwiched between her parents.

Emma was smiling widely. She felt happier and lighter than she had in a long time, revelling in the feeling of being a complete family. She turned her head towards Killian, who was looking at her with an identical grin on his face. The two leaned in over their daughter's head for a kiss, but it was cut short by Elizabeth whining.

"Ugh, do you have to be all kissy all the time!" she complained.

Laughing again, Emma sat up. "You're going to have to get used to it, sweetheart," she said, ruffling Elizabeth's hair. "In the meantime, how about some breakfast?"

"Can I have pancakes?"

"Anything you like," Killian replied.

The three got our of bed and got ready for the day. Once they had showered and dressed, Killian set about making pancakes (with Elizabeth's help) while Emma prepared the coffee. They took their time eating, with more laughter and jokes ensuing, and once they had finished and the dishes were washed, Killian drove them back to the hotel in order for them to check out.

After Emma packed up all her and Elizabeth's belongings, Killian loaded the suitcase into the trunk and Emma returned the room key. She wasn't going to get a refund for the remaining days she had already booked, but at this point she couldn't care less.

"All done?" Killian asked as she sat in the car.

"All done," Emma confirmed.

"So, how about we head down to the docks for the day? I've got some things I need to sort out first, but after that we can take one of the boats down the river."

"Sounds good," Emma smiled. "What do you say, Elizabeth? A cruise down the river sound like fun?"

"Yes!" came the enthusiastic reply, causing her the two parents' grins to widen.

"That's set then. Can we grab some lunch for later on our way?"

"Of course, love."

They stopped off at a fried chicken joint, ordering some hot wings and chips ("Sorry love, _fries_ ") for the adults and a chicken nugget meal for Elizabeth. It was almost midday by the time they reached the docks, and within half an hour of arriving Killian had finished his work and the three of them were ready to head out onto the river.

It was a warm day with a gentle breeze, so Emma and Elizabeth were standing on deck while Killian steered the vessel. Both Emma and Killian had been required to get Elizabeth into a life vest, but they had gotten there eventually.

With Elizabeth safely in the middle of the deck, Emma turned to stand next to Killian. "So, you think you can sort out time off work by the end of the week? I'm in not rush to return, but Elizabeth and I are going to be running short of clothes etc. soon."

"The end of the week should be okay. I was just having a word with a couple of the guys here and they are more than happy to cover for me for a few weeks. I'll have to meet with my boss at the bank first thing on Monday, but as I'm part time I don't think it should be too much of a problem. Also, most of my work is done on my laptop so I can continue working from Sierna if needs be."

Emma nodded. "If you're sure. Like I said, I don't mind delaying our visit."

"I'm sure, love. We'll head over to Sierna this weekend. How long would you like to go for?"

Emma frowned in thought. "I don't know. I think two to three weeks ought to be long enough. And besides, it's only a two hour plane journey and I own a private jet. We can come and go any time."

"Aye, I suppose so. Shall I say three weeks to be safe? I'm certain your parents would also like to spend some time with you if you're to be moving away permanently."

"Yeah, I guess. Speaking of my parents I should give them a call. They'll be anxious to know what happened last night."

Killian nodded. "You should. Why not phone them now?"

"Sure, why not," Emma agreed. She moved to the side and dialled her father's number while Killian called Elizabeth over to 'help' steer the boat. David picked up on the third ring.

"Emma! How are you? We've been waiting for your call since last night."

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"So? What happened?" Emma was about to reply when David spoke again. "Hold that thought, I'm putting you on speaker so your mother can hear too."

There was a moment of rustling before Mary Margaret's voice was heard. "Hello Emma. Go on, tell us what happened."

Emma laughed a bit at her parents worried tones. "Hi Mom. No need to worry. Long story short, Killian, Elizabeth and I are currently cruising down the Thames."

"So you told him? And he's okay with it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes and yes. In fact more than yes. Killian has taken to fatherhood like he's been with us from the start." Emma was fairly certain her parents could hear her smile.

"That's great, honey," David replied, his smile also evident.

"Yeah, it is. And we've decided that we want this - us. Details still need sorting out, but I want to move here with him. We're coming to Sierna this weekend, provided Killian gets his holiday, so I can take care of everything over there."

"Oh Emma, that's wonderful!" Mary Margaret gushed.

"We can't wait to see you and Elizabeth again, Em. And Killian too. I say it's been far too long."

"And don't worry about anything here. Your father and I can take care of it. We just want you to be happy."

Emma smiled. She knew her parent's would react as such, but actually hearing them say it was a whole other thing. "Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad. I knew I could count on you guys."

"Always," David stressed. "Now go back to enjoying your cruise. We'll have everything set for your arrival by Friday."

"And give our love to Elizabeth and Killian. It will be so nice to see him again," Mary Margaret added.

"Yeah. We look forward to seeing all of you."

"So do we. Alright then, talk soon," Emma smiled.

"Of course. Bye sweetheart." With that Emma cut the phone and returned to where Killian and Elizabeth were guiding the boat down the river.

"So? What did they say?" Killian asked. He was slightly worried that her parents wouldn't be too accepting of him after all that's happened. The last thing he wanted was a rift between Emma and her parents. Emma saw the apprehension on his face and bit back a smile.

"Nothing much," she replied nonchalantly. "I told them we'd visit next week so they're excited to see me and Elizabeth again. They think we've been away for too long and it would be nice for us to go back home."

"Ahh, I see," Killian tried to smile. Looks like they hadn't said anything about him. Maybe his fears were correct after all.

"Oh, they might have also mentioned they couldn't wait to see you as well," she added with a smirk.

Killian let out a relieved sigh. "Bloody hell, Swan, you are downright evil when you want to be. It's not nice to play with a man's insecurities like that."

"Come on! You didn't honestly think they wouldn't like you, did you?" Emma asked incredulously. Killian gave her a pointed look. "You did?! Do you not remember how much they loved you back in high school? Sometimes I thought they liked you more than they liked me!"

Killian rolled his eyes playfully. It was true that David and Mary Margaret had taken to him quite quickly and had treated him like their own son at times. Still, fathers and boyfriends can be risky business.

"It's been a while, love. I couldn't be sure. And no, they most definitely did not like me more than they love you."

Emma scoffed and was about to respond when Elizabeth interrupted. "Who likes Daddy more than you, Mommy?" she asked innocently. Killian and Emma laughed.

"No one, baby. I was just reminding Daddy how much Papa and Nana love him."

"Oh, okay. I is hungwy now. Can I eat?"

"Of course you can." Emma took out the chicken nuggets and chips they had bought earlier and sat Elizabeth down on makeshift table on the deck. She also took out the hot wings for herself and Killian, him eating them with one hand while steering the boat with the other.

After they ate, they spent a little longer on the water before Killian turned them around and headed back for the docks. It was around 4pm by the time they had docked, so on their way home they stopped off at the park as per Elizabeth's request. Having spent another hour there, the trio finally decided to return home.

Once back at the house, Killian got to work cooking a nice home-made dinner. In the meantime Emma set about unpacking her suitcase and arranging her things in one of Killian's drawers. They would have to get her a wardrobe soon.

There was already a wardrobe in Elizabeth's room, so putting away her things was an easier task. Looking around, the place already felt like home. With little shoes lined up next to the wardrobe and toys scattered around the room (a toy box would also need to be added to the shopping list), all that was needed was a lick of paint and no one would be able to tell that a week ago this room had been empty.

After finishing up her work upstairs, Emma headed down to the living room to find dinner ready and Elizabeth and Killian involved in a pillow fight, giggling like crazy. Cushions were strewn all across the room and Elizabeth had cornered Killian on the sofa, hitting him lightly with a cushion as he called out in surrender.

Emma smiled, the scene tugging at her heart in the best way possible. She announced her presence with a cough and walked towards the sofa as Killian and Elizabeth turned to look at her. She regretted it in an instance.

Father and daughter shared a look as Emma walked over, and no sooner was she close enough that pillows and cushions started flying her way. Emma retreated, picking up the discarded pillows and throwing them back at the two conspirators, but she was soon backed up against a wall and had to concede defeat.

"We beat you Mommy!" Elizabeth celebrated.

"Looks like you did," Emma agreed.

"I think we deserve a reward," Killian smirked. He was standing with Emma pressed against against the wall, hands either side of her head.

"What exactly would you like as your reward?" she asked, staring into his eyes intently. Elizabeth answered first, oblivious to the tension between her parents.

"I want chocolate," she stated.

"Okay, chocolate it is," Emma answered, gaze still locked with Killian's.

"Why don't you get some from the cupboard I showed you it was in," Killian added. Elizabeth scampered off to the kitchen happily.

"That's bad parenting, Jones," Emma teased, slightly breathless.

"I didn't see you stopping me, Swan," Killian countered.

"Aren't you going to collect your reward then?"

Killian leaned in slowly. "Aye," he breathed against her lips. "But the reward I desire will need to wait for later."

With that he winked at her and pulled away, earning a frustrated groan from Emma. Before he got too far though, Emma was pulling him back to her with a hand at the back of his neck and crashed her lips onto his.

The kiss was electric, Emma's hands in his hair and on his chest, while Killian wound one arm around her waist to pull her closer and cupped her face with his other hand. He slanted his lips to deepen the kiss and Emma responded in kind, but it was over all too soon as they heard Elizabeth returning. Killian pecked Emma's lips once more before pulling away completely.

"I still get my reward," he whispered in her ear as he moved passed her to help Elizabeth open a small chocolate bar. Emma took a moment to collect herself and followed him.

"Save that for after dinner," she said, just as Killian was about to unwrap the bar. Elizabeth frowned.

"Mommy, does I have to?" she whined.

Emma nodded firmly. "Yes. You get the chocolate, but you know no sweets before dinner."

Elizabeth turned to Killian. "Daddy?" she pouted.

Killian chuckled. "Oh no you don't, little love. If your mother says after dinner, it means after dinner. Now come on," he stated, turning her towards the sofa.

"Okay," Elizabeth sighed, trotting off to sit on the sofa.

Emma shook her head. "Twenty four hours and she's already trying to play us against each other."

"Well, given her parents, I'd say her smartness is hardly a surprise," Killian laughed.

"I guess so. I am _not_ looking forward to her teenage years."

Killian shuddered. "Let's not think about that just yet. She's still my little girl and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible."

Emma smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Whatever you say, Jones. Now let's eat before dinner gets cold."

The two adults got their food from the kitchen, as well as Elizabeth's, and settled down on the sofa to watch _Aladdin_. Emma fed Elizabeth in between eating her own food, and as promised the three year old received her chocolate after she had finished. Once the movie ended, Killian and Emma tucked Elizabeth into bed and retired to their own room. It wasn't until a few hours later that they actually fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Soooo, I know this update is late (hell, it's not even technically Saturday here anymore), but exams are evil things. Also, this week is going to be pretty chaotic so I can't promise an update next week, but we'll be back on schedule after that though :)**

 **Once again I can't thank you guys enough for all your love, and without further ado here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Sunday was spent lazing around at home, the only trip out of the house being to the local supermarket in order to do the grocery shopping. On Monday Killian spoke to his manager about taking a few weeks off work, and, as predicted, was granted the three weeks leave he was hoping for.

The rest of the week consisted of mundane everyday activities. Emma and Killian would wake together at 6.30, and while Killian showered and got dressed Emma would prepare his coffee to go. She would crawl back into bed once he left, and when she woke again she and Elizabeth would spend the day relaxing at home, taking a trip to the park or heading down Oxford Street to do some more shopping.

After Killian returned home, they would make dinner together (unless Killian was held up, in which case Emma would have dinner ready) and eat as a family, before settling in the living room for some quality time. This was usually spent doing something Elizabeth wanted to do. At 8.00pm they would tuck Elizabeth into bed together, Killian regaling her with a bedtime story, and after some time for just the two of them, Emma and Killian would head off to bed together.

Emma was enjoying the simple lifestyle. Both her and Elizabeth had adjusted well during the week, and Emma was sure that after spending more time familiarising herself with the city she would settle right in. She planned on taking up work as a lawyer at some point, but for now she was content to just sit back and spend her days looking after her daughter.

On one of the days, Killian had brought up the topic of school. "Darling, if you're to be moving here permanently we'll need to enrol Elizabeth into nursery. I think we'll be away during the first week of term, but we'll have to get your visas etc. sorted first so it shouldn't matter anyway."

Emma hummed. "You're right. I'd completely forgotten about that. I think my parents can pull some strings and get the visas done by the time we get back. Do you think we can enrol her midway through the semester?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't know. I haven't exactly had any experience before," he joked. "However, I can ask Robin. His son, Roland, is only a year older than Elizabeth, so I presume he'd be fairly up to date."

"Okay. You want to call him now? Probably best to know before we leave."

"Sure." Killian dialled Robin's number, who picked up immediately. After a short conversation, he turned back to Emma. "He says it should be no problem. There are always new kids who have moved house joining in the middle of term."

"Term?"

"Aye, that's what a semester here are called," Killian teased. Emma rolled her eyes.

"That's good then. We can look into it when we get back. I'll tell the pilot to have the jet ready for Saturday morning then?"

"Perfect."

That conversation had been two days ago. Currently, Killian, Emma and Elizabeth were sitting in Emma's private jet on the way to Sierna.

"Elizabeth, sit still," Emma sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. The three year old could barely contain her excitement at seeing her grandparents again.

"I trying Mommy. But I is so happy to see Papa and Nana," she beamed.

"I know, sweetie, but fidgeting isn't going to make the time go by any faster. Why don't you play with your toys for a bit?"

"Okay," Elizabeth replied happily, and with that she skipped off to the adjoining room. Emma turned to Killian.

"You okay?" she asked him. He been constantly running his hand through his hair and tapping his foot nervously, seemingly on edge.

"Aye. It just feels a bit surreal. I've been away from everyone for so long... I don't know what they'll think of me," he sighed.

Emma put a comforting had on Killian's arm. "Hey, they still love you and they can't wait to see you again. No one blames you for leaving - not me, not my parents, not anyone. My parents are going to be so proud of you when they see what you've become, just like I am."

"I hope so, love. I just wish I hadn't cut myself off from you so completely. I should have thought to leave you some means of contact for emergencies."

Emma was silent for a moment. "You're beating yourself up over something no one could have predicted. What you're not seeing is that a lesser man would have run the moment he found out about Elizabeth-"

"I would never," Killian immediately cut in.

Emma smiled knowingly. "And _that's_ why we all love you. You're so much more amazing than you give yourself credit for."

Killian smiled back. "Thank you, Emma." He placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "So you really think your parents are that excited to see me?"

"You have no idea," she smirked.

"And Henry?"

Emma raised an incredulous brow. "In case you've forgotten, the kid worshipped you like an older brother. He's the most excited of them all."

"Aye, I remember that quite well."

"Good. I don't think he'd forgive you if you did. He's been away this week on some trip he planned weeks ago, though. You'll have to wait till tomorrow morning to see him."

"Ahh, a shame. Tomorrow it will have to be then."

The rest of the flight went by fairly quickly, Emma telling Killian about how much Sierna has changed from when he last saw it, and planning some of the things they can do while they are there. When they landed, David and Mary Margaret were waiting for them.

Elizabeth ran straight to her grandparents and David scooped her up immediately. "Papa! Nana! I miss you," Elizabeth exclaimed happily, giving each of her grandparents a kiss on the cheek.

"We missed you too," Mary Margaret replied, peppering her granddaughter's face with kisses of her own. She then turned to Emma and Killian, a look of pure joy on her face. After hugging Emma quickly, she released her and crushed Killian in a tight embrace, catching him by surprise.

"We have missed you _so_ much," she murmured, still holding onto him. Killian shook his head to clear the shock and returned the hug. He saw Emma give him an "I told you so" smirk.

"I've missed you too, milady," he replied. When she pulled away, the petite woman had tears in her eyes. Soon David was joining them and pulled him into an equally joyful embrace.

"It's good to see you again," he said, pulling away.

"Likewise," Killian smiled. He had to blink back his own tears at the welcome he was receiving. Back when he was still in school, Killian had come to see David and Mary Margaret as his own parental figures. To be reunited with them was proving just as emotional for him as it seemed to be for them.

"Look at you. You've grown into a proper man since we last met," Mary Margaret beamed, seemingly unable to take her eyes off of him. "We have so much to catch up on."

"Aye, we do."

"Come on. The car awaits." David gestured in front of them to said car and the five of them settled in while their luggage was loaded into the back.

The journey back to the palace was full of conversation. Killian told Emma's parents about what he had been up to for the last four years, to which both David and Mary Margaret were very impressed. They told him about how they had rebuilt the country while he was gone, and Killian commented on the clear differences he could see around him compared to the previous time he had been here.

They went on to talk about Emma and Elizabeth's time in London with him, at which point Elizabeth contributed all the fun things she had done. The conversation turned serious at one point, Emma's decision to move to London being the topic of conversation. That was the point where David reiterated his years old warning of "break her heart and I'll shoot you", which now also included Elizabeth, and Killian answered by swearing that if ever caused either of them any pain, he would gladly stand in front of the gun himself.

Once at the palace, Elizabeth was taken away to be spoiled by her grandparents and Emma and Killian headed upstairs to freshen up before dinner. They found their stuff had already been placed in their room and the maid was waiting for them, asking if they needed anything. Killian felt a bit awkward at the formality with which the workers at the palace treated him, but Emma just laughed.

"Babe, if you're going to be sticking around there'll be a lot more where that came from."

"I suppose so," Killian sighed.

"Think about it this way. Every time we come here for a break, we'll be able to kick back and relax while there's someone to do everything for us," she smirked.

"That does sound good," Killian agreed.

"So, what do you think?"

Killian frowned in confusion. "What?"

"What do you think about Sierna?" she clarified, a slightly nervous edge to her question.

"I love it," Killian smiled, lacing his fingers with hers. "I'm not going to lie, it's all a bit overwhelming, but it's your home and I love it regardless."

Emma smiled back. "Good, but this isn't my home anymore. My home is wherever you and Elizabeth are, and right now that means a certain two storey house in London."

Killian leaned in for a kiss. "And my home is wherever my two girls are. Are you sure you want to leave this all behind?"

"Yes," Emma nodded firmly.

"In that case, we should probably prepare for dinner. I don't know about you, but I think a shower is in order," he smirked.

"Lead the way, Jones," Emma smirked back.

"As you wish, princess." Emma rolled her eyes at his use of her title, but followed him into the ensuite anyway.

An hour or so later, they were seated in the large dining room with the rest of the family. Dinner had just been served, and Elizabeth was sitting between Emma and Killian, the two helping their daughter with her food.

Mary Margaret smiled. She knew Killian had taken to fatherhood well from what Emma had told her, but to see it with her own eyes was something else. He fit so perfectly into the little family that if someone else were to witness it they would think he had been there all along.

"Are you planning on doing anything while you're here?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Aye. Emma was telling me about places I should visit. We made a list of sorts on the plane," Killian replied.

"I want to show him the main sights and then take him to see the waterfall lake. I was hoping to get the lake house cleaned up so we can stay there for a few days," Emma elaborated.

"That sounds lovely. I'll have someone get started on that tomorrow. It's such a beautiful place - you'll love it there, Killian."

"I'm certain I will."

"Thanks, Mom. Also, I need to sort out what I'm leaving here and what I'm taking with us to London. That's gonna take some time."

"With the amount of stuff you own, it will take more than just 'some time'," Mary Margaret teased.

"I don't own that much!" Emma protested indignantly. "Besides, most of it is all the royal stuff I have for here. There's no way any of that is going with me."

"Royal stuff?" Killian asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, like formal clothes for official appointments, far too expensive dresses for parties and more shoes and jewellery than I'll ever need."

"Ahh, quite the wardrobe that sounds like," he mused.

"You haven't seen it yet. It's almost as big as my room."

Killian's eyebrows shot up and he looked at her incredulously. "Surely that's an exaggeration, darling."

"It's not, trust me," Emma deadpanned.

David chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if I were you. Soon you'll have a wardrobe just as big."

"Why the bloody hell would I need so many clothes?!"

Emma shot him a look. "Language," she glared. Killian smiled sheepishly.

"It's not just clothes," Mary Margaret replied to his original question. "You'll need all sorts of outfits tailored for different situations. Meetings, parties, dinners - there's a lot that goes on here, and with each outfit you'll have matching shoes, cuff links, tie pins and any other accessory that may be required. It adds up."

Killian's jaw dropped. "That _is_ a lot."

"You better get used to it, buddy," Emma laughed.

"Aye, I suppose so. The life of a royal does sound rather complex."

"You don't know the half of it. You'll learn though, soon enough. You say yourself you're a quick study."

"Aye. That I am," he smiled.

The conversation turned more generic and after a bit more idle chatter, Emma remembered something. "Dad, Elizabeth and I need residents visas for the UK. Do you think you could get someone to sort it out?"

David smiled. "Of course. In fact, I know just the person. If he's as good as he used to be you should be sorted before you return."

"Great. We realised that Elizabeth will be starting nursery next month and we can't enrol her until her visa goes through."

"Oh my goodness, I hadn't even thought about that. Our little granddaughter is getting so big," Mary Margaret gushed.

Emma smiled wistfully. "I know. She's growing so fast. Sometimes I wish she could remain my baby girl forever."

"Don't I know it," David smiled. "I feel like just yesterday I was bringing you home from the hospital, and now here you are, all grown up with a family of your own."

Emma smiled softly at her father. "I'll always be your little girl, Dad. Just more grown up."

"And I couldn't be more proud."

Killian was watching the exchange silently. He looked over to Elizabeth, a lump forming in his throat as thoughts of his own little princess being all grown up and no longer needing him crossed his mind.

"Hey, you've got time yet," Emma smiled softly, catching the look on his face.

Killian smiled back. "Aye. I just hope the years don't fly by too quickly."

"Me too."

The five of them had finished the main course and were waiting for desert, Elizabeth particularly eager.

"Nana, is we having chocolate cake?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course! What kind of Nana would I be if I didn't have my granddaughter's favourite desert waiting for her?" Mary Margaret replied. Elizabeth squealed in delight and Emma shook her head in amusement.

"Your Nana and Papa spoil you far too much," she said to Elizabeth.

"Oh Emma, that's our job," David laughed as desert was brought in. Elizabeth dug into it immediately.

"Yeah. Don't you remember how much your grandmother spoiled you when you were that age?" Mary Margaret added.

Emma laughed. "Oh yeah. She never said no to me. Or Henry for that matter."

"Speaking of Henry, when does the lad return tomorrow?" Killian asked.

"I think he should be here around midday. The kid refused to wake up earlier than was absolutely necessary, so there was no chance of him being back in the morning," David supplied.

"Ah, but of course," Killian smirked.

"Seriously, I swear he's the laziest kid I know," Emma mused, shaking her head.

"Takes after his sister then?" Killian teased. Emma hit him on the arm. "Ow! What the bloo- what was that for?"

"I am _not_ lazy, mister. I just like to sleep in occasionally."

"Whatever floats your boat, darling."

Emma simply narrowed her eyes at him before moving on. "Anyway, since Henry will be back in the afternoon maybe we can drag him into town with us. The weather's supposed to be nice so I was thinking we should start on the sightseeing."

"I'd love to. Would you be joining us?" Killian asked David and Mary Margaret.

"I think we'll have to skip tomorrow, but why don't we all head down to the beach on Monday?" David replied.

"Aye. Sounds great."

"Brilliant. I think we'll retire now. It's been a long day and we've got an even longer one tomorrow," Mary Margaret sighed. David nodded in agreement and after saying goodnight the two headed upstairs for bed.

"We should probably hit the sack too. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," Emma said, turning to face Killian.

"Aye. A good night's sleep will do wonders." They both got up and Killian lifted Elizabeth out of her seat and into his arms. "Come on, little love. Bed time."

"I don't wanna sleep," Elizabeth pouted.

"Unfortunately, lass, your mother and I are too tired for anything more tonight, and you're going to need your rest if you're to enjoy our day out tomorrow."

"Okay," Elizabeth sighed. "But only if you tell me a stowy."

Killian chuckled. "Alright. A story it is."

They headed up to Elizabeth's room, adjacent to Emma's, and tucked her into bed, Killian settling beside her while Emma sat at the foot of the bed.

"What story would you like today then, little love?"

Elizabeth thought hard for a moment before settling on, "a piwate one, Daddy."

Killian raised an eyebrow and Emma stifled a giggle. "A pirate one, you say? How about a pirate and a princess?" When Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, he continued. "Once upon a time, there lived a pirate, but he wasn't any old pirate - this pirate was the most dreaded pirate in the seven seas, for he was known to show no mercy to any he came across."

"What does dweaded mean?" Elizabeth asked innocently, wide eyes showing she was already engrossed in the tale Killian was telling.

"It means he was feared. Everyone one scared of him," Killian smiled.

"Oh, okay. Cawwy on."

"One day he was visiting a far away kingdom, where it was said the most beautiful princess in all the realms lived, and that night the grandest ball the kingdom had seen was to be held in honour of her birthday. Now, the pirate didn't care about the princess. All he wanted was to sneak into the castle and steal the treasure while everyone else was busy celebrating."

"That's not vewy nice!" Elizaeth pouted. Emma and Killian chuckled.

"No, it's not, but I did say the pirate wasn't very nice. So that evening, once the sun had set, he found an open window and climbed up to it using the nearest vine. He looked through the window to make sure no one was there, and then headed towards the room he was certain the jewels and treasures the kingdom owned were kept in. However, as he was approaching the room, he crashed into someone, sending both him and whoever was in his way tumbling over."

By this point, Killian was gesturing animatedly along with his storytelling, and Emma was just as captivated by it as her daughter was. He would lower and raise his voice as necessary to dramatize the tale, and Emma couldn't help but admire her boyfriend's storytelling ability.

"Who did he bump into?" Elizabeth interrupted again.

"Ahh, now that's where it gets interesting. Of all the people in the realm, the pirate had collided with none other than the princess herself. Immediately, he started to panic. How was he going to escape without being captured?! He tried to think of an excuse, but was unable to when he finally looked at the princess. He had heard the rumours of the pretty princess, but none of the tales did her justice. The pirate had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

"Before he could clear his head and start planning his way out again, the princess started to speak. She began yelling at him, but when she realised he was a pirate she stopped and stared at him instead. When she started talking again, she offered him a deal; she wouldn't tell the guards he was here if he took her away from the kingdom."

Elizabeth gasped. "Why did the pwincess want to wun away?"

"Well, the princess didn't like being stuck in the castle. She wasn't allowed to go out because it was too dangerous, and she disliked having to dress up act like a lady all the time. She wanted to explore the world and go on an adventure."

"What did the piwate do?" Elizabeth asked.

"The pirate looked at her in shock, before deciding it was the best way to escape. If he didn't then the king and queen would lock him away in the dungeon. He told the princess to meet him outside in ten minutes, and a short while later they were on his ship sailing into the horizon.

"When the king and queen found out the princess was missing, they sent their guards to look for her. The guards searched day and night, but despite their effors they could not find her. Word was spread throughout the lands that the princess was missing, but months passed and still there was no news of her."

"Why didn't the pwincess come home when her mommy and daddy missed her?"

"You see, over the months she spent exploring on his ship, the princess and the pirate had fallen in love. The pirate was no longer cruel and ruthless, instead having turned into a kind and honourable man who was worthy of the princess. However, the princess was afraid the king and queen would not be happy with her desire to wed a pirate. As such she had decided not to return, but now it had been almost half a year since the princess had seen her family, and she was starting to feel homesick.

"Then did she go home?"

"Aye. The pirate eventually convinced his love to take a trip home, promising to never leave her side regardless of her parents' wishes. They set course for her kingdom, and when word reached the palace that the princess had returned, the king and queen came as fast as they could to see their daughter.

"As they waited for the ship to dock, the king and queen noticed it was a pirate ship their beloved princess had returned aboard, and the guards accompanying them were ordered to be on high alert. But when the princess did emerge, all who had gathered were shocked to see her approaching hand in hand with the pirate.

"The king was furious. He thought the pirate had hurt his daughter and ordered the guards to capture the pirate and take him straight to the dungeons. The princess tried to plead with the king to let him go, but he refused to listen."

"But that's not fair! The piwate is good now!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Indeed he was, so the princess moved away from her father and went to the queen instead. The queen was much more understanding, and when she heard the full story she knew the princess loved the pirate very much. So she promised her daughter that she would speak with the king, and when he heard her story the king apologised to the princess and released the pirate."

"Then what happened?"

"What happened was that the princess and the pirate were married in the grandest wedding the kingdom had ever seen. Kings, queens and nobility from all the lands were invited and celebrations lasted for days, and once everyone had returned home and all had settled down, the princess and the pirate lived-"

"Happily ever after!"

"Aye little love. That's exactly what they did. And now it's time for you to go to sleep."

Elizabeth pouted again, but conceded to her parents will and allowed them to kiss her goodnight. Emma and Killian then returned to their own room and got ready for bed too, knowing a good night's sleep would be needed for the following day's activities.

"That was one hell of a story," Emma complimented.

Killian grinned. "What can I say. I've a knack for making up tales on the spot."

"So I've noticed. Anyway, I'm shattered. I feel like I could sleep for days."

"As do I, love." Emma curled up into Killian's side and he wrapped his arm around her. "Goodnight Emma," he said, kissing her temple. When all he got in reply was a soft snore, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.


	8. AN Chapter 7 Sneak Peek

**Hey guys! So I'm really really sorry about not posting a chapter, but there's been a lot going on at home and I just haven't had the time to write anything. I'm working on the next chapter right now though so fingers crossed it'll be done and uploaded soon. I think I've got about two chapters and an epilogue to go, so not much longer now! Again, I'm really sorry and thanks so much for sticking with me on this! Here's a tiny snippet of what I've written so far for chapter 7 :)**

"Apologies for waking for you, but the queen has asked for your presence. My lord has been asked to accompany you."

Emma's annoyance quickly turned into amusement when she saw Killian's expression upon being referred to as "my lord". She bit back a laugh as she replied, "were you told why?"

"No, milady. She only asked that you meet her in the main reception room in a half hour in smart casual attire."

"Okay. Tell her we'll be there." When she heard the maid leave, Emma burst into a fit of giggles.

"Did she just call me..." Killian trailed off, utterly baffled by the title.

"Yes," Emma nodded through her laughter. "You're dating the princess. What did you expect?"

Killian shook his head. "I... guess I never really thought about it. That's going to take time to get accustomed to."

"Just another one of the long list of things you'll have to get used to."

"And I will treasure every one of them if it is what's required to be by your side."


	9. Chapter 7

**Yeah, it's late. Again. You know when you plan something but life's like** _ **nope, I've got something else in store for you**_ **? That's what's been happening with me recently.** **So I apologise for the lateness, and from** **what I've got planned I think we've only got one or two chapters plus an epilogue left.**

 **So thank you thank you thank you for all your love and patience and sticking with me and this story. The reviews/follows/favourites definitely help keep me go** **ing. And this has been a rather long author's note so without further ado, here's chapter 7 (which is longer than usual, so I hope it makes up for some of the lateness :)).**

Chapter 7

The next morning Killian and Emma were woken by a knock at the door. Emma checked the time and groaned. It was only 8 am.

"Milady?" a voice called out from behind said door.

"What is it?" Emma replied sleepily. What could be so important that her she had to be woken at 8:00 in morning for it?

"Apologies for waking you, but the queen has asked for your presence. My lord has been asked to accompany you."

Emma's annoyance quickly turned into amusement when she saw Killian's expression upon being referred to as "my lord". She bit back a laugh as she replied, "were you told why?"

"No, milady. She only asked that you meet her in the main reception room in a half hour in smart casual attire."

"Okay. Tell her we'll be there." When she heard the maid leave, Emma burst into a fit of giggles.

"Did she just call me..." Killian trailed off, utterly baffled by the title.

"Yes," Emma nodded through her laughter. "You're dating the princess. What did you expect?"

Killian shook his head. "I... guess I never really thought about it. That's going to take time to get accustomed to."

"Just another one of the long list of things you'll have to get used to," Emma teased.

"And I will treasure every one of them if it is what is required to be by your side," Killian smiled, causing Emma to blush. She leaned over and pecked his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Swan. Come on. Best be getting up if we're to be presentable in half an hour."

"Yeah," Emma sighed in agreement, snuggling closer to Killian.

Killian raised an amused eyebrow. "Darling, I believe that's the opposite of getting up."

Emma hummed. "Five more minutes?"

"As you wish, love," Killian chuckled.

Exactly five minutes later (okay, maybe ten, but who's counting?) the two pulled themselves out of bed and got ready for whatever it was Mary Margaret had called them for. Emma opted to wear a simple dress while Killian stuck to formal trousers and a button down, and after a quick check that Elizabeth was still asleep they made their way to the reception room.

Upon entering, they found Mary Margaret and David waiting for them. Killian and Emma took a seat on the sofa opposite.

"So, why did you get us up so ridiculously early?" Emma asked her parents.

Mary Margaret smiled. "Sorry about that, but we only just received word that we're going to have a guest join us for breakfast."

"A guest?" Emma frowned.

"Yeah. One of the contractors of the company we're going to be working with on the nee housing project is on his way for a meeting. He'll be arriving earlier than expected, though, so we thought since the two of you are still around it would be a perfect opportunity to introduce Killian to how we deal with official business," David replied.

Killian blinked in slight shock. "Err, do you think that's a good idea? I mean I've been here for less than 24 hours and as of yet am unfamiliar with the customs and protocol. I wouldn't want to cause any problems."

Emma smiled encouragingly. "You'll be fine! You won't need to say anything regarding the contract. Just be polite and see how it's done."

Killian let out an apprehensive sigh. "If you insist."

"Good," Mary Margaret beamed.

"Would I be correct in assuming there is someone to ensure Elizabeth is taken care of when she awakes?"

"Yep. She'll be fine. We can catch up with her after breakfast," Emma assured him.

"Great. So... do we wait here or...?"

Emma laughed lightly at Killian's confusion. "The guy will be escorted to this room when he arrives, and then we exchange pleasantries and lead him to the formal dining room. That's different from where we ate last night."

"You have a separate formal dining room?" Killian asked, raising a brow.

"All palaces do. And not just dining rooms, but a lot of the rooms we use as family are different from where we entertain guests."

Killian furrowed his brow. "That sounds like a lot of rooms. Perhaps that tour is in order later."

"Sounds like a plan," Emma smiled. She then turned back to her parents. "How long are we expecting this meeting to be?"

"Not more than an hour or so including breakfast. We're just finalising the deal. You'll have plenty of time before Henry arrives," Mary Margaret replied.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, signalling the arrival of their guest. David gestured to the guards to let him enter, and once the doors were opened a blonde haired man who looked to be in his mid-forties walked in along with his escort.

"Thank you, Leroy," David smiled at the escort and Leroy left. Then he stepped forward to greet the other man. "King David. I believe we spoke on the phone?"

The man bowed. "Yes, your majesty. I am Jonathon Davies. A pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise. And David will do fine. This my wife, Mary Margaret, our daughter, Emma, and her partner, Killian," David replied, motioning to each one in turn. He considered calling Killian Emma's boyfriend, but somehow it felt wrong, almost like undermining him, so he opted for partner instead.

Each of the royals (and Killian) inclined their head in greeting as they were introduced, and Jonathan responded in kind. After a few more words, David led the five of them to the dining room.

Once they were seated, the food was brought in and general conversation was made. Killian noted how David and Mary Margaret managed to keep the guest engaged without saying much about themselves in particular, focussing primarily on small talk, the kingdom and Jonathan himself.

He was amazed by their ability to dig out information about Jonathan's background and his experience in matters dealing with housing projects without the man in question even realising. Killian had used this tactic himself at times, but the efficiency with which the king and queen were managing to check the background on the person they had hired was truly remarkable.

After breakfast the five of them made their way back to the main reception room. As was mentioned before, all that was left was finalising the deal and signing the contract, so there wasn't much for either Emma or Killian to do. Still, it was a good learning experience for Killian and he was honoured to have been included in the whole process. Once the deal was complete, David and Mary Margaret saw Jonathan out, and Emma and Killian were free until noon.

They were informed that Elizabeth was still fast asleep, and as they walked up to her room Emma started to speak. "So, how was your first experience of being part of an official meeting?"

Killian smiled. "Quite good actually. I learnt a lot. I may not have shown it in the moment, but I am humbled that your parents would think me worthy of being involved in such a thing so quickly."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You should really know how much they care for you by now. You've been practically family since high school. Why the hell wouldn't they want you to be involved?"

Killian scratched behind his ear, his insecurities showing again. "I suppose. I wouldn't have blamed them if they'd not been too keen on me after everything that's happened since, though."

Emma pulled Killian to a halt just outside Elizabeth's room. She turned to face him, cupping his cheek with her right hand. "How many times do I need to tell you that it wasn't your fault? You need to stop blaming yourself, Killian. The past is in the past. What matters is that you're here now, and that we have a whole future together."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I know. Just occasionally it crosses my mind and I can't help it. I promise you, I'll do my best to get past it."

"Good," Emma smiled warmly. "Now come on, I believe we have a very sleepy three year old to wake up." They entered the room and Emma approached Elizabeth first. "Time to wake up, sweetie," she said softly, gently shaking the little girl's shoulder.

Elizabeth started to stir, stretching her little arms and legs as she entered wakefulness. "I still sleepy, Mommy," she replied, curling up into a ball again.

Emma and Killian bit back a laugh. "But we have so much to do today," Emma added.

"I no want to wake up," Elizabeth pouted.

Killian now took a turn at waking her up. "Don't you want to show Daddy around the castle, little love?" he asked.

At this Elizabeth popped an eye open. "Does we have to show you now?"

Killian pretended to think. "Well, you don't have to I suppose, but then we won't be able to pick up Uncle Henry from the airport."

Elizabeth immediately sat up, a huge grin tugging at her lips. "Uncle Henwy is coming today?"

"Yes he is," Emma affirmed.

In a flash Elizabeth was crawling out of bed and pulling both Emma and Killian by the hand. "Come on! We need to show Daddy the castle so we can see Uncle Henwy," she said excitedly.

Emma and Killian laughed and helped their daughter get ready, stopping to change into more comfortable clothes themselves. They then took her down for breakfast, which she ate quickly, her enthusiasm for the day spurring her on, and come 10.30 they were starting their tour around the castle.

The castle was much bigger than Killian had imagined, with numerous gardens and more rooms than he had previously thought possible. He came to the realisation that he had only really seen the private area so far, not counting the dining and reception room this morning, and was fairly certain it would take him a while to learn all the different hallways and passages.

In one particular garden, Killian paused. It was different from the others, in that it was clearly meant for a child to play in, however it didn't look like it had built recently enough to be for Elizabeth only. "Love, was this your garden as a child?" he asked Emma.

Emma nodded wistfully. "Yeah, back before we had to run. My grandad had it made for me when I wasn't more than two years old."

Killian looked around to see a small swing set, climbing frame, seesaw and a few other outdoor toys scattered about. Towards the back was a perfect looking tree with a wooden treehouse built into it.

As his gaze landed on it, Emma explained, "my grandad built that for me himself. I was around Elizabeth's age, so I don't remember much, but what I do remember is him slaving away for what must have been days to have it finished in time for my birthday. I wanted to invite my friends for a treehouse party, and he worked day and night to make sure I could."

Killian put his arm around Emma's shoulder and pulled her into his side. "He sounds like he was an amazing man," he smiled.

He felt Emma nod. "He was the best. He was so loving and kind and full of warmth. I was only 6 when he passed away from a sudden heart attack. Not months later the count was demanding my grandmother to step down and we were forced to leave. No one had dared oppose him while he was alive, but the moment he was gone it all fell apart."

A few tears slid down her cheeks and Killian reached up to wipe them away. He held her closer to offer his support, knowing words would be meaningless, and placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

Emma looked up at him and smiled. "In a way it's alright though. If I'd lived here my whole life I never would have met you, and we wouldn't have Elizabeth."

Killian leaned in to kiss her soundly, lingering until he heard Elizabeth calling for him. "Daddy, look at my car," she said, riding up to him on what he guessed was her favourite car she had told him about a few weeks ago.

"That's a very nice car, little love," he said, his mouth turned upwards in a large grin.

"It's my favouwite. I dwive it all the time and sometimes papa pushes me weally fast," she beamed.

"Is that so? Well then, perhaps you'd like me to push you around for a bit?" Killian asked, raising an eyebrow. When Elizabeth nodded eagerly he did just that until he couldn't run around anymore, and so they set off on the rest of the tour.

When it was approaching midday, Emma, Killian and Elizabeth got ready to head to the airport to greet Henry. Initially, they were going to wait to spring the surprise that was Killian Jones on him until he got home, but Elizabeth was far too excited to meet her uncle and, if he was honest, Killian was rather eager to see Henry again too.

The trio got into the same car that had picked them up yesterday and headed off to wait for Henry in the same place David and Mary Margaret had been waiting the previous day. They watched as the plane landed, and Killian felt the nerves hit him in full force when the door opened and Henry stepped out of the plane.

The first person Henry caught sight of was his niece. "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed joyfully, running straight to the little girl and scooping her in his arms. "I've missed you so much, you cheeky monkey," he grinned.

Elizabeth laughed as Henry peppered kisses all over her face. "I miss you too, Uncle Henwy! Lots and lots!"

Henry smiled. "Glad to see I wasn't forgotten." He then turned to see Emma, who was walking the few steps towards him. She engulfed him in a hug which Henry returned as best as he could while still holding Elizabeth. "Missed you too, Emma."

"And I missed you kiddo," Emma replied. "How was your trip?"

"It was the best!" Henry said excitedly. "We went so many places and saw so many things. It was exhausting but so much fun and I can't wait to tell you all about it."

Emma chuckled at Henry's enthusiasm. He may be almost nineteen, but at times he could still act like the little kid Emma remembered growing up with. "Alright. We'll have plenty of time to talk about it later. But first, there's someone else you need to meet."

Henry frowned slightly at Emma's slight nervousness, and his frowned only deepened further when Elizabeth yelled, "Daddy!" Henry followed Elizabeth with his gaze as the three year old dropped down from his hold and scampered off towards the car. Upon seeing who she went to, Henry's jaw dropped in shock.

"Killian?" he breathed. He turned to Emma. "Is it really Killian?"

Emma's small smile and nod was all the confirmation he needed before launching himself at the man. Despite the time that had passed, all Henry could see was the older man who had looked after him like an older brother, and even though Killian was Emma's boyfriend, it had hurt Henry just as much when Killian had had to leave.

Killian wrapped his arms around him, pleasantly surprised at Henry's reaction. The hug was an awkward one, seeing how Henry had grown to be the same height as him, but Killian couldn't care less. "Hello, lad," he choked, blinking back tears of joy.

"I can't believe it's really you," Henry whispered, holding on tightly.

Killian patted Henry on the back reassuringly as he spoke. "It is me, lad. How I'm here is a long story, but all you need to know at this moment is that this time, I'm here for good."

Henry pulled back and smiled up at Killian. "I figured. I'm not a kid anymore you know," he smirked.

"Indeed you are not. Last I saw you, you were barely up to my shoulder. Now look at you," Killian smiled fondly.

"Yeah, well, that's kind of what kid's do as they get older," Henry deadpanned.

"Glad to see you haven't lost you wit," Killian winked.

"Well, I learned from the best."

At that the three adults laughed lightly and settled into the car. They tried to get Elizabeth into her car seat, but she refused to sit anywhere but in Henry's lap, and so eventually her parents relented, seeing as it was safe enough.

The start of the journey was much the same as the day before, with the three of them filling Henry in on Emma and Elizabeth's time in London. When they finished, a beaming Henry turned to Killian again.

"I'm so glad you're back Killian. I've missed having an older brother."

Killian felt his heart squeeze. "I've missed you too," he replied sincerely. After a pause, he smiled lightly. "But enough about me. Tell me what you've been up to. I hear you've turned into a fine young prince."

Henry's grin grew at the praise. "I've been alright. Done bits and pieces over the years to help get the country back into shape, as well as learning all the stuff that's gonna be required of me whenever I become king. Other than that I guess I just focussed a lot on my studies."

Killian hummed. "Good to hear. Emma here was saying you took this year out to explore the world a bit."

"Yeah I did. Spent a lot of time travelling, getting to see new places, etc. I also took time out to get more involved in royal duties. Dad's taught me a lot this year about how to be a good ruler for the people."

"Always important. Any plans for the coming year?"

"Well, I think I'd like to study English literature at university. Like you probably know there's not much in Sierna higher education wise, so I've applied to a few places in the UK, around Europe and in the US."

"Oh really? Where in the UK have you applied?" Killian asked, secretly hoping it would be somewhere near London. It would be brilliant if Henry could visit he, Emma and Elizabeth regularly.

Henry had to think for a moment before replying. "Um, I have offers from Exeter and UCL. I was waiting for replies from the US colleges before making my decision, but I think I might know where I want to go now."

Henry gave Killian a knowing smile and Killian bit back the grin threatening to form on his face. UCL was in London (seeing as it stood for University College London), and if Henry studied there he could visit on a _very_ regular basis. It would be perfect.

"Is that so?" Killian smirked with barely restrained joy. He could feel Emma rolling her eyes at him from where she was sitting.

"Yep. You know, UCLA is just such a good college..." Henry teased. When Emma hit him on the arm playfully he laughed and answered genuinely, "UCL, for definite. There's no way I'd pass up the chance to be close to you guys. Family always comes first. And it helps that the course is one of my favourites."

Both Emma and Killian couldn't help the wide smile which formed on their faces. They both loved Henry so much and it would also be nice for Emma to have her brother close by, seeing as she'd be leaving the rest of her family behind. The rest of the journey was spent with Henry telling them more about his travels over the last year and before they knew it the four of them had reached the palace.

As they entered Killian turned to Henry again. "Your dear sister has told me she'll be taking me sightseeing this afternoon, and we were wondering if you'd care to join us?" he asked.

"Yeah, we gonna show Daddy all the pwetty places!" Elizabeth added.

Henry smiled warmly. "Yeah, of course I'd like to come. Just give me an hour or so to get my bearings?"

"Sure thing, kid," Emma replied. And so it was an hour and a half later that Killian, Emma, Elizabeth and Henry were on their way into town in the back of another royal car.

As they approached the town centre, Killian frowned. "So how exactly does this work? Do we get to wander on our own or is there security with us or...?"

"Well, we get to have our space, but there'll be guards with us a short distance away. That way we can do what we like, but we're always protected," Emma replied.

Killian seemed happy with that. "I suppose that's fair. Since the arrest of the count, have there been any attempts on your lives?"

"There were a few when we first arrived. The few who were still loyal to the count wanted revenge, but after a year or so they stopped. There hasn't been anything since, but we'd rather not take the chance."

Killian nodded. "I agree. Better safe then sorry."

"So where are we going first?" Henry asked.

"I was thinking the old cathedral. It's the furthest away and we can work our way backwards."

"Oooo yeah, Killian you'll love it," Henry said excitedly. "It was built hundreds of years ago and you can still see the original art and architecture in parts of it."

Killian smiled. "Sounds good. What do you say Elizabeth? The cathedral sound good?"

The girl in his lap chewed on her lip in thought. "Is it the place with the pwetty windows?" she asked.

"That's the one," Henry answered.

"Yep. I like it," Elizabeth nodded.

Killian smiled, leaning down to place a kiss to Elizabeth's head. Minutes later they were approaching the cathedral and they all exited the car.

The moment Killian saw the building his eyes widened in wonder. It was truly amazing, standing almost five stories high with old brick walls and stained glass windows which must have been at least a couple hundred years old.

Emma smiled at his reaction, leading the group to the entrance. The employees immediately recognised her and stepped aside to allow them to enter, and as they did Killian's wonder only increased.

It was beautiful. The ceilings were high with large glass chandeliers hanging from them, the walls were decorated with paintings and statues surrounded by elegant gold borders and the stained glass windows bathed the old wooden floor in an array of colours.

Emma reached over to hold Killian's hand, sliding her fingers between his while Elizabeth chattered happily to her uncle. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said, her voice low so as not to disturb the other visitors.

"Beautiful doesn't begin to describe it," Killian breathed. He walked slowly towards one of the walls, reaching out his free hand with a questioning glance at Emma. On her approval he ran his fingers along the design carefully, taking in each and every detail.

"This is the oldest building in Sierna, other than the palace itself. I think one of my great great great - you get the picture - grandfathers had it commissioned after his wife asked for somewhere special to carry out her worship. Safe to say he must have loved her a lot if this was his answer. There's been some renovation and stuff added oved the years, but if memory serves the majority of it is well over 200 years old."

Killian nodded in awe. "It is a remarkable place, but I can fully imagine going to such lengths if you asked such a thing of me," he smiled.

Emma smiled shyly and ducked her head to hide her blush. Killian brought his hand to her chin and lifted it up in order to meet her gaze. "I mean it, Emma. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'd give you the world if you asked it of me."

The love in his eyes was so overwhelming that Emma and was blown away. She responded in the only way she knew how, reaching up to tangle her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him down for a chaste kiss. She kept it short though, seeing as this was a public place of worship (even if it was only really used a few times a year) and she was a royal.

Killian spent a significant amount of time admiring the various artwork and treasures in the cathedral, and what must have been an hour or so later they finally left and headed into town on foot. As they walked, Emma and Henry pointed out various landmarks and their importance and the four of them would stop at some locations for photographs.

Killian listened with avid interest to what he was being told, always one to enjoy a bit of history. He'd ask the occasional question, which one of the siblings would answer, and about half way through they happened upon a small playground in one of the parks.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up instantaneously and she tugged on Killian's jeans to get his attention. "Daddy, swings! Like we pwayed on in London! Can I pway here too?"

Killian looked down at his daughter's enthusiastic face and nodded. He could never refuse her anything, especially when she called him Daddy. "Yes you can," he replied, glancing up at Emma who simply smiled knowingly at him.

Killian led her to the swings and lifted her onto the seat. As he started swinging her, Elizabeth started to laugh and Emma and Henry watched fondly.

"They've really taken to each other, haven't they?" Henry more stated than asked as Killian laughed along with Elizabeth.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, they have. I still can't believe it all to be honest. One second I'm sitting in a park in London trying to figure out what to do with my life and the next he turns up and fits into our lives like he was always there. I had so many fears about what would happen if I ever found him and told him everything, but the way it's turned out... I couldn't be happier."

Henry beamed at his sister. "I'm happy for you Emma. You deserve this after everything you've been through."

"I guess. I mean sometimes I think this is all a wonderful dream that I'm going to wake up from, or I find myself waiting for the other shoe to drop-"

"Don't think like that. This is _real_ , and Killian is never going to let you guys be pulled apart again. I just know it. That man over there will do whatever it takes to be with you and Elizabeth. You just have to believe it too."

"I do. I was wary at first, before I told him everything, but I know now that as long as we're together we can get through anything," Emma stated adamantly.

Henry smiled. "Good, because I believe in you too."

"Thanks, kid. I'm gonna miss you so much when I'm gone," Emma smiled back, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

Henry swatted her hand away. "Oi! Stop that! But hey, I'm going to be in London for the next few years too. I guarantee that you'll want me gone by the time my degree's done."

"Not likely. Now let's go over there and get them off the swings so we can finish up today before dinner."

The duo headed over and managed to convince father and daughter (after bribing the latter with ice cream) that they really ought to get a move on. They finished showing Killian around town, stopping occasionally for more pictures, and eventually made their way back to the car.

Elizabeth fell asleep almost as soon as she was settled in, tired out by the day's activities. The adults were also fairly worn out, especially Emma and Killian having been up since 8am, and were happy to be able to rest their feet for a short while.

The journey home was therefore quiet, Emma also falling asleep on Killian's shoulder, and the two men just sat in comfortable silence. By the time they arrived back at the palace it was nearing 8pm, and all four of them were pleased to find dinner waiting for them.

After eating relatively quickly, Emma and Killian excused themselves. They were struggling to stay awake and wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and sleep until late the following morning.

"Mom, Dad, I think we're going to go to bed. I'm absolutely exhausted," Emma said, her jaw widening in a yawn as she finished her sentence.

"Of course dear," Mary Margaret chuckled lightly.

"Are we still good for the beach tomorrow?" David asked.

Henry perked up at the mention of the beach. "Beach? Awesome! I'm definitely up for the beach."

"If the lad wants to go who are we to say no," Killian laughed.

"Good. We can have breakfast together around 10 and then head off for the day," Mary Margaret smiled.

"Sounds good. Goodnight, guys," Emma waved.

"Goodnight."


End file.
